The Fire Burn The Sea - NSFW!
by Pffttt
Summary: "Semua tidak butuh alasan. Karena kau adalah milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu. Hanya kau dan aku di sini, bersama. Di dunia kita yang indah ini." — [nsfw/one-shot collections/may be ooc/dose of delusion] DLDR. Ch 5 updated with EreHisu.
1. i

**WARNING**

Ini adalah fanfic koleksi lemon/smut one-shot. Jadi bakal banyak konten dewasanya, meskipun gua berusaha nulis dengan menjaga tata bahasanya untuk meminimilasir _explicit_ -nya biar enak dibaca & ga bikin awkward.

Don't read if you don't like. Please consider everything before you read it, such as sins that you'll get, and before you waste your time here. LOL.

 **Cover credit** : ErenAnnie doujinshi; ' **That Day** ' by **ソーヤー  
**

* * *

 _ **A/N 1.0:**_ _Ntah apa yang gue lakuin ini. Bener-bener busuk, nulis ini sebelum ngelarin AOG. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang hanya sekedar coretan, dan latihan nulis (?) Yah, sejujurnya susah bikin ini agak puitis biar ga terlalu vulgar haha. Hasilnya bener-bener berantakan dan jauh dari ekspetasi sebelum nulis. But, enjoy!  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Matahari belum lama tenggelam di atas luar sana.

"Kau serius? Sekarang dan di sini?" tanya Eren penuh dengan keraguan.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang ada di ruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana menjadi kamar Eren. Bertemu kembali setelah kurang lebih sebulan berpisah.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda, Yeager?" tanya Annie, nadanya tenang.

"Tidak pernah. Tapi terkadang apa yang kau katakan bagaikan lelucon yang menyedihkan." jawab Eren spontan.

Annie menghembuskan nafas beratnya setelah mendengar jawaban Eren dan tidak mengucapkan apapun setelahnya.

Keheningan ada di antara mereka. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, yang duduk bersebelahan di pinggir tempat tidur. Eren melihat tatapan mata Annie yang beriris biru itu terlihat dingin, dan serius. Ekspresi Annie terlihat tidak menyukai dengan apa yang Eren katakan. Seketika rasa menyesal datang pada diri Eren.

"Maaf..." ucap Eren pelan dan terlihat menyesal. "Tapi... Annie... Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kapten Levi, atau seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke sini?"

Annie hanya terdiam. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Annie..."

Annie menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, lebih panjang dan tidak seberat sebelumnya. Memejamkan matanya singkat.

"Tidak masalah kurasa. Kau juga tidak akan dikeluarkan dari pasukan pengintai." jawab Annie sederhana dan tidak terdengar marah karena barusan.

"Hah?" Eren membutuhkan waktu mencerna apa yang dimaksud Annie. "Oh ya, kurasa memang benar... Tapi kau malah nanti yang bisa–" belum selesai berbicara, Annie tiba-tiba mendekat dan menarik kaos yang Eren pakai ke atas, melepasnya dan melemparnya sembarang ke suatu tempat.

"Tahan, tahan! Tunggu sebentar, Annie!" minta Eren, dan Annie tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya.

"Semua orang ada di atas sana dan tidak akan mendengar apapun dari sini."

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seyakin dan sesantai itu?"

"Yah, aku tadi sempat berkeliling markas ini dan mengamati mereka. Jadi aku tahu tata letak ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan, dan aku rasa kita akan baik-baik saja."

Eren hanya diam.

"Lagi pula, mereka juga takut berdekatan denganmu." tambah Annie.

"Be-begitu yah..." jawab Eren menerima alasan Annie walaupun sedikit merasa canggung.

Hari ini, Annie datang ke markas pasukan pengintai yang berada di dalam dinding Rose. Dengan profesinya sebagai polmil, Annie dengan mudah keluar dari dinding Sina. Dengan meminta Hitch untuk melaporkannya bahwa dia sakit, itu sudah cukup menjadikan alasan agar ia bisa membolos dari tugas polmilnya.

Meskipun ada alasan tersendiri Annie datang, tapi mereka berdua merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, eh, anu... aku... sangat merindukanmu, Annie." kata Eren, berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan meskipun gugup. Eren menggenggam tangan Annie.

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan? Yah... aku tidak percaya." respon Annie, sedikit menggoda Eren yang kemudian menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah.

Annie tersenyum, "Aku tahu." kata Annie singkat dan mengecup pipi Eren.

"Aku juga." tambah Annie pelan. Jari tangannya yang lentik menyentuh dada Eren dan mengelusnya perlahan dengan pola melingkar, turun kebagian perut dan kemudian naik lagi ke dada bidangnya, dan bibirnya mencium bibir Eren singkat kemudian segera bertolak.

Lalu Annie melepaskan jaket yang berlambang unicorn hijau tersebut, berikut dengan sisa kain yang menutupi tubuh atasnya.

Eren memandangi Annie dari bawah lalu ke atas sampai membuat kontak mata kembali dengan Annie. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai nafas hangatnya berhembus ke pipi Annie, dan mencium keningnya. Kemudian turun mencapai bibir Annie. Mereka saling berciuman, perlahan, dan penuh kasih dalam melakukannya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, yang sesekali menjeda untuk mengambil nafas. Kemudian setelah itu, Annie mulai melepaskan sabuk dan celana yang masih ia pakai, begitu juga dengan Eren.

"Aku benci memakai ini. Sabuk ini sangat merepotkan." gerutu Annie.

Eren yang sudah selesai melepaskan miliknya, mulai membantunya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran kalau soal ini." kata Eren dan tertawa kecil, lalu melempar semua yang barusan ia lepas entah ke sudut mana dari kamarnya.

Lagi, Eren mencium Annie. Masih merasa kurang puas dengan sebelumnya, mereka menjadi sedikit bergairah dari sebelumnya. Menunjukan bahwa kurang lebih telah satu bulan lamanya mereka berpisah sejak hari kelulusan mereka dari pelatihan militer. Melupakan rasa khawatir bahwa siapa saja bisa masuk mengganggu mereka. Lupa akan sangat berbahaya dan merepotkan jika Mikasa tahu ini semua.

Udara di dalam kamar termasuk dingin saat malam hari. Diterangi oleh cahaya yang dihasilkan dari obor yang menempel di dinding yang selalu menyala baik siang ataupun malam. Sangat minim terdengar suara dari luar kecuali suara langkah yang mulai mendekat, dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Eren setuju, walaupun Annie tidak mengatakannya.

Tangan Eren meraba dari paha dan perlahan naik ke pinggang Annie. Dimana tangan kirinya membelai kepala Annie lalu memainkan rambutnya dan melepas ikat rambutnya.

Terdengar suara lembut yang keluar dari mulut Annie di tengah kesibukkan mereka. Kedua tangan Annie melingkar pada leher Eren.

Setelah membelai dan memberi sentuhan di tubuh Annie, kedua tangannya turun dan mengangkat Annie untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa memisahkan bibir mereka, Annie duduk di atas pangkuan Eren dan juga melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Eren.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, mereka memisahkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dan saling memandangi wajah lawannya. Rindu dan juga rasa khawatir yang selama ini mereka rasakan terbayar sudah saat Annie tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi Eren. Walaupun hanya sehari, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melepas rindu dan beban pikiran mereka.

"Eren..." panggil Annie lembut.

"Ya...?" respon Eren pelan, memandangi wajah Annie.

Annie terdiam. Terlihat sedikit murung.

"Tidak..." Annie tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin menyebut namamu." ucap Annie setengah berbohong.

"Kau memang seperti ini dari dulu." kata Eren dan membalas senyumnya.

"Biar saja..." jawab Annie dan mencium Eren kembali. Tangannya turun ke punggung Eren dan kemudian mendorong ke arah dirinya lebih dekat. Membuat dirinya kini merebahkan diri ke kasur dan Eren berada di atasnya.

Bibir Eren kemudian mulai turun perlahan ke leher Annie. Menciuminya. Nafas hangatnya menghembus leher Annie, membuat Annie semakin mengulurkan lehernya. Membusungkan dadanya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang saat Annie mendapat sentuhan.

Mengecup, menghisap, dan mengigit kecil, Eren lakukan terhadap Annie. Annie hanya merintih dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangannya naik, meremas rambut coklat gelap Eren, dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram punggungnya.

Sentuhan Eren yang lebih agresif dan bergairah dari sebelumnya, membuat Annie mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan Annie segera mengigit bibirnya, mencegah desahannya keluar dan terdengar lebih semakin keras, menggema di dalam kamar Eren.

"E-ren..." panggil Annie, nafasnya terpatah-patah.

"Hmm?" Eren hanya merespon dengan menggumam dan tetap melanjutkan memberikan sentuhan kepada Annie.

Menciumi tubuh Annie mulai dari atas lalu turun perlahan. Memberikan sentuhan spesial pada bagian tubuh Annie yang sensitif, membuat Annie mendesah kembali.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku–nghh– tidak suka jika kau terlalu menggodaku seperti ini?" kata Annie lirih terpatah-patah, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Heehh, apa boleh buat... Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Sesekali belajarlah. Termasuk cara berbicara pada gadis– padaku dengan benar." tepis Annie. Memberikan tatapan langsung ke Eren.

"Karena kau ini benar-benar cantik, bagai dewi." kata Eren, lalu membelai pipi Annie. "Annie, kau ini sempurna. Kau ini sangat indah, baik luar dan dalam." lanjut Eren dan membuat Annie tersipu.

Tangan kanan Eren menyentuh perut Annie. Membelai kulit putih susu lembutnya. Eren sangat menyukai tubuh atletis Annie, karena itulah Eren sering lepas kendali dan bertindak semaunya, walaupun Annie terkadang tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Meskipun begitu, Annie sebenarnya merasa sangat senang saat Eren menyentuh tubuhnya dengan penuh perasaan, memperlakukannya sebagai gadis. Perasaan hangat saat bersamanya membuat Annie merasa nyaman.

Dan tangan Eren menyentuhnya. Sesuatu yang ada di bawah perut dan pangkal paha Annie. Berada di lekukan tubuh bawahnya. Suatu bagian tubuh Annie yang paling sensitif.

"Mmhh..." seketika suara lembut terdengar dan Annie terhenyak saat Eren menyentuhnya.

"Ternyata kau memang sudah sangat siap." goda Eren, dan menyeringai.

"Berisik! Aku tidak suka menunggu. Janganlah–ah!– bawa kebiasaanmu saat akan berlatih denganku, Eren." kata Annie. Walaupun terdengar kasar, Eren mengerti itu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin, dari caramu berbicara itu." Eren mengecup bibir Annie. "Kau sebenarnya sangat menyukainya, kan?" tambahnya.

"Terserah." ucap Annie singkat, walaupun Annie memang tidak marah, malah mungkin lebih tepatnya Annie mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." kata Eren dan menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi wajah Annie dan mengecupnya kembali. Kemudian kedua tangannya turun, memegangi kaki Annie, merentangkannya dan sedikit mengangkatnya.

Perlahan mereka saling _bersentuhan_. Eren mengambil langkah maju.

"Eren... Perlahan..." minta Annie dan juga membimbing langkah Eren.

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

Annie mengernyitkan alisnya saat Eren semakin dalam, mendorong akses yang akan dilaluinya secara perlahan. Annie menahan nafasnya, tubuhnya gemetar, dan kepalanya serasa melayang. Begitu juga dengan Eren yang menundukkan kepalanya, mendapat sensasi yang membuat kepalanya seperti berputar.

"Nghhaahh..." Annie mengerang, tangannya menggenggam kencang lengan Eren.

"Annie... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren. Menjeda langkahnya, dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Terlihat keringat mengucur di dahinya.

"Ah– ya..." jawab Annie berusaha mengambil dan mengatur nafasnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan. Tinggal sedikit lagi." lanjut Annie.

Eren mengangguk, dan melanjutkan mendorong dirinya untuk maju. Sampai akhirnya masuk seluruhnya, ditelan dan diapit oleh kehangatan Annie dan mencapai batas langkahnya. Annie mendesah, merasakan kembali perasaan yang ia rindukan.

"Eren... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Annie, tangannya menggapai pipi Eren.

"Ya... Ini terasa sangat luar biasa." jawab Eren dan mengecup bibir Annie.

"Kau bisa bergerak." ucap Annie setelah sedikit mengatur posisi tubuhnya.

Lalu Eren mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mundur dan kemudian maju kembali. Mengulangi langkah tersebut, membangun tempo rendah untuk membiasakan diri mereka satu sama lain yang telah lama tidak melakukannya bersama.

Annie memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, panjang dan berat.

"Ann?"

"Eren–ah... Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan." kata Annie pelan dan kemudian mengigit bibirnya.

Tempo semakin naik, semakin cepat dengan perlahan dan tidak tergesa-gesa seperti bara api yang menyala, perlahan membakar dan menghangatkan apa yang dilaluinya.

"Eren..." ucap Annie lembut dan pelan. Kedua tangannya menggapai wajah Eren, dan menarik ke arahnya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini." kata Eren, di dekat wajah Annie. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan nafas hangat lawan mereka satu sama lain. Annie hanya tersenyum.

Eren mencium Annie tepat di bibirnya, dan Annie menyambutnya dengan penuh perasaan– gairah. Dan Eren semakin mempercepat dan memperkuat ritme gerakannya. Sedangkan tangan Annie menahan kepala Eren, tidak ingin segera berpisah satu sama lain. Keluar suara lembut dari mulut masing-masing saat lidah mereka bersentuhan dan melakukan pergerakkan.

Dimana tangan kiri Annie turun meremas punggung Eren, hampir menancapkan kukunya di saat Eren semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan menyentuh batasan langkahnya berkali-kali dengan cukup kuat. Tangan kanannya sedikit mendorong tubuh Eren, memisahkan bibir mereka yang sedang bercumbu.

"AH!" erang Annie.

Eren kemudian menurunkan temponya.

"Annie, maaf. Apa itu sakit? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Eren khawatir, dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak..." jawab Annie yang hampir kehabisan nafas, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. "Tetap saja seperti tadi. Aku hanya... merasakan itu saking luar biasanya." lanjutnya.

Eren mengecup Annie lagi, dan menaikkan temponya seperti semula.

"Ya seperti itu... Aku merindukanmu dan menginginkan ini sejak lama. " ucap Annie, suaranya parau.

Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Annie, Eren mempercepat dan memperkuat gerakannya. Annie mendesah dan menaikkan sedikit pinggulnya. Sehingga dorongan Eren tidak lurus berjalan, tapi menyudut, dan menabrak dindingnya. Hal itu Annie lakukan untuk mendapat sensasi lebih ketika dindingnya dipijat dengan penuh gairah.

Eren mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Annie, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan merasakan nafas hangat yang terpatah-patah mereka satu sama lain, sehingga Eren bisa mencium betapa harumnya Annie yang selalu menjaga kebersihan dan kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Annie, kau sudah dekat?" tanya Eren lirih.

"Ya... Eren, lebih cepat." minta Annie. Tangan kirinya meremas rambut Eren, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas sprei kasur yang ia tiduri. Meskipun Annie seringkali yang mendominasi saat melakukan itu, tetapi ketika ia didominasi oleh Eren, dia hanya bisa patuh dan menikmatinya. Tidak buruk juga menurutnya perlakuan si kepala batu–Eren. Justru terkadang ada sensasi tersendiri yang Annie rasakan dan disukainya. Sengatan dan kenikmatan bercampur dan berkumpul menjadi satu ia rasakan di area paling sensitifnya.

Ritme mereka semakin cepat dan kasar. Eren sangat mencintainya, saat memperlakukan Annie seperti ini, dan Annie juga begitu, bahkan sangat. Tidak menahan diri, adalah tipikal mereka satu sama lain. Eren juga sangat menyukai mendengar suara lembut yang keluar dari mulut Annie. Sampai akhirnya Annie mengerang cukup keras di saat ototnya terasa mengencang, penglihatannya semakin kabur, dan badannya terasa lemas. Desahannya menggema di ruangan, dan Annie mencapai puncaknya.

"Eren..." panggil Annie dengan suara lemah.

"Hmm?" gumam Eren.

Eren kemudian mencium Annie, bibir mereka melumer satu sama lain, dan pinggul Eren tetap bergerak dengan sedikit menaikkan tempo dari sebelumnya, membuat Annie kembali memejamkan matanya, dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Meringis kenikmatan.

"Annie... Aku..."

"Yah... Tidak apa-apa, lakukan–ah... saja." kata Annie lemah.

Tangan Eren menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Annie dikasur. Sampai beberapa gerakkan, Eren merasakan ia mulai meleleh. Lututnya seakan mati rasa dan akhirnya ia menyusul mencapai puncaknya.

Annie merasakan nyeri di pangkal pahanya, dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Begitu juga dengan Eren, lemas dan kemudian berbaring di samping Annie.

Eren mengecup Annie, dan menyingkirkan rambut Annie agar Eren bisa memandangi wajahnya.

"Hei... bagaimana?"

"Yah... itu barusan sangat luar biasa." jawab Annie dan tersenyum.

Eren kemudian memeluknya, menyandarkan kepala Annie di dadanya, dan mengusap rambut Annie. Menghangatkan diri mereka satu sama lain dan memberi kenyamanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Eren..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku... Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke luar. Bersamaku. Dan aku akan membawamu ke sana."

Eren memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya..." jawab Eren dan mencium kening Annie. "Tentu saja. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi." bisik Eren pelan di dekat telinga Annie.

"Uhm..." gumam Annie. Tersenyum kecil dan singkat karena merasa senang dengan jawaban Eren. Kemudian Annie turut memejamkan matanya.

Air mata keluar dari mata Annie. Mengingat saat ini adalah mungkin saat terakhirnya bisa berada di pelukan Eren dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Melihat wajah yang mencintainya.

Sebelum Annie menghancurkan segalanya, membuat Eren membencinya, dan menghapus wajah tersebut, wajah riang yang mencintai dirinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Dan dianggap sebagai pembohong terbesar.

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

 _ **A/N 2.0:**_ _Terima kasih sudah membaca ff bejad ini! Rencana mungkin ini jadi kumpulan one-shot lemon nantinya, atau memperpanjang plotnya. Ntah lah. Haha._ _.. Tapi itu ya masih rencana. Ehem... Gak usah-usah malu-malu review. Kritik & saran sangat diterima._


	2. ii

**WARNING**

Ini adalah fanfic koleksi lemon/smut one-shot. Jadi bakal banyak konten dewasanya, meskipun gua berusaha nulis dengan menjaga tata bahasanya untuk meminimilasir _explicit_ -nya biar enak dibaca & ga bikin awkward.

Don't read if you don't like. Please consider everything before you read it, such as sins that you'll get, and before you waste your time here. LOL.

 **Cover credit** : ErenAnnie doujinshi; ' **That Day** ' by **ソーヤー**

* * *

 ** _A/N 1.0:_** _Edisi ngelanjutin ini karena bosen & butuh asupan. Dan gue rasa ini juga ngebosenin buat beberapa pembaca, karena gue meminimalisir _explicit _-nya biar ga kayak AOG, tetap menjaga bahasa agar terkias & ga terlalu vulgar. Biar enak dibaca, tapi tetap bisa dibayangkan. Serius, intinya gue nulis ff lemon, ga pengen keliatan kayak doujin yang full porn. Tapi ya ini intinya tetap **gituan**. Hahaha. Tema mainstream juga. Well, toh ini juga one-shot collection, sesuai janji. __RnR?_

* * *

.

.

.

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya kegiatan pelatihan telah berbunyi. Tak terasa langit biru telah berubah menjadi oranye, yang dimana matahari akan menyembunyikan sosoknya.

Eren dan Annie turut mengakhiri kegiatan rutin mereka yaitu latihan pertarungan jarak dekat. Tubuh yang berkeringat dan terasa lengket, membuat mereka ingin segera kembali ke barak mereka masing-masing dan mandi.

"Daah… Sampai besok." ucap Eren dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu." minta Annie.

Eren membalikkan badannya. "Ada apa, Annie?"

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Tidak sih. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bisa menemaniku ke Trost nanti?"

"Eh?" Eren sedikit terkejut. "Bolehlah. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan kulakukan malam ini. Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli pakaian. Milikku sudah tipis dan sobek."

Jawaban Annie membuat Eren tertarik. _Apa Annie akan membeli pakaian lain dan menggunakannya? Mengubah penampilannya? Sepertinya menarik._ Seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Eren saat ini. Ingin melihat penampilan Annie yang berbeda, yang tidak selalu menggunakan hoodie yang selama ini selalu ia pakai.

"Jam berapa?"

"Setelah mandi?" tanya Annie, mengangkat alisnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hari ini giliranku membersihkan pemandian. Mungkin aku sedikit lebih lama."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menunggu." kata Annie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Eren antusias.

"Sampai nanti." ucap Annie, membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangan kecil, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju baraknya.

Eren berjalan kembali ke baraknya. Seragam dan badannya terlihat lusuh setelah melewati latihan hari ini. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya. Mengambil handuk dan pergi ke pemandian.

.

.

.

"Hei." sapa Eren pada Annie yang berada di luar dan bersandar pada tiang teras barak laki-laki. Annie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren. "Apa sudah lama di sini?"

"Tidak." jawab Annie singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat." ajak Eren.

"Ya." respon Annie, dan menyingkirkan rambut poninya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi dari barak.

Eren bisa menciumnya. Bau harum Annie yang menusuk hidungnya, bukan bau yang sangat kuat, akan tetapi terasa pas harumnya dan sangat segar. Eren mencuri pandang ke arah Annie. Seperti biasa, dia menggunakan hoodie dan celana panjang. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, dan rambutnya masih terlihat basah.

Lamunan singkat Eren terganggu oleh adanya teriakan seseorang yang ditujukan pada mereka.

"HEI LIHAT! SI INGIN CEPAT MATI AKAN PERGI BERKENCAN DENGAN ANNIE! MATI KAU YEAGER JIKA MIKASA TAHU INI!"

Disusul dengan tawa banyak orang, Eren menjadi geram dan terpancing oleh Jean yang berteriak kepadanya. Sedangkan Annie hanya menunjukan wajah cuek dan terlihat masa bodoh.

"COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BERANI MENGATAKANNYA KAU MUKA KUDA!" balas teriak Eren, lalu ia mengambil batu kecil yang ia temukan di dekatnya, dan melemparnya ke arah Jean. Lemparannya tepat sasaran. Mengenai dahi Jean.

"Haah..." Annie menghela nafasnya. "Ya ampun…" kata Annie lirih.

"SIALAN KAU KEPALA BATU! AKAN KUBALAS KAU NANTI! LIHAT SAJA SAAT KAU KAU KEMBALI NANTI!" teriak Jean yang marah sambil memegangi bagian dahi yang terkena lemparan Eren.

Eren tidak menghiraukannya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Annie. Lemparan yang tepat mengenai wajah Jean sudah cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Perjalanan menuju Trost tidaklah terlalu jauh. Karena tempat mereka berlatih tidak jauh dari Trost. Dalam waktu setengah jam dengan berjalan kaki, mereka sudah sampai di sana.

"Sepertinya banyak juga yang pergi ke Trost malam ini." kata Eren, matanya kesana – kemari melihat ke arah para kadet lain yang juga berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Ya wajar, kan. Karena besok libur." Annie menyahut.

"Annie, kenapa kau memilih ke Trost malam-malam begini?" tanya Eren, mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ketahui.

"Hah?" Annie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren, tepatnya ke mata hijau tersebut yang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, maksudku, bukannya lebih baik besok pagi atau siang?"

"Ohh. Kalau besok pasti Trost akan sangat ramai. Aku tidak menyukai keramaian." kata Annie.

"Begitu yah…"

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening kembali. Ditemani dengan cahaya dari lampu penerangan jalan yang tidak begitu terang dan suara-suara dari jangkrik yang tidak menunjukkan sosoknya, mereka terus berjalan. Sesekali Eren kembali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Annie. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukannya, tapi mungkin karena dia penasaran ataupun memiliki pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan padanya.

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam, langit sudah menjadi gelap dan ditaburi dengan bintang-bintang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Eren menyadari apa yang membuatnya berkali-kali melirik ke arah Annie. Hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, muncul di kepalanya.

"Annie…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Eren.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ughh…" Eren menjadi salah tingkah, kemudian mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa membuat Annie menjawab pertanyaannya.

 _Jika kau ingin membeli pakaian, maka ini adalah kesalahan jika kau membawaku. Aku payah dalam urusan fashion._ Kalimat tersebutlah yang sebenarnya ingin Eren katakan, tapi merasa sulit untuk mengatakannya dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya, memilih kalimat lain.

"Setahuku kau dan Mikasa itu seperti rival. Terkadang juga Mikasa terlihat sinis padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." seraya mengusap rambutnya. "Aku juga bingung bagaimana menanyakannya." ucap Eren, menyerah, meskipun ada hal yang sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan. Dia kesulitan menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya. Dia kehabisan ide menyusun kata-katanya.

Situasi di antara mereka menjadi hening. Namun tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang Trost. Jantung Eren mulai berdebar semakin kencang, antusias dengan perubahan penampilan Annie seperti apa nantinya.

"Jadi dimana tokonya?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Annie dan mereka terus melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di toko yang dimaksud. Sambutan hangat dari penjaga toko menyambut kedatangan mereka. Eren berjalan di belakang Annie yang menuju ke suatu tempat di dalam toko tersebut.

Annie langsung mengambil empat buah hoodie dan berjalan ke meja kasir.

 _Hah?! Dia membeli hoodie lagi?!_ Batin Eren kecewa.

 _Dan dia bahkan sama sekali tidak meluangkan waktunya untuk mencoba dan menanyakan pendapatku, bahkan dia tidak memilih sama sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis seperti dia._

Eren memasang raut bodoh yang bercampur dengan rasa kecewa. Ekspetasinya hancur seketika. Tangannya menahan dahinya dan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Annie yang menyadari sikap Eren.

"Annie… kau membeli hoodie lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ya ampun. Aku kira kau akan membeli pakaian model lain." kata Eren, menghembuskan nafas lewat mulutnya.

Setelah membayar, mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut. Rasa kecewa masih menyelimuti diri Eren. Dia mengira bisa melihat penampilan Annie yang berubah, walaupun dari sisi berpakaian. Namun ternyata, Annie sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk merubah penampilannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kecewa seperti itu?"

"Tidak." jawab Eren berbohong.

"Apa kau ingin kembali?"

"Hah? Memang mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Entahlah… Jika kau ingin kembali, kau bisa duluan saja. Aku tidak ingin kembali sekarang."

"Apa-apaan itu. Padahal kau mengajakku ke sini, dan tidak memberitahukan alasan mengajakku. Ya walaupun alasannya memang tidak penting sih…"

Annie terdiam. Matanya memandang ke arah bawah. Tidak lama kemudian, Annie membuka mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." kata Annie pelan. Kalimat yang terlalu indah untuk Eren dengar.

"O.. Oohh… Baiklah. Aku mengerti Lupakan saja soal itu." kata Eren, tersipu, dan lalu menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "Aku akan menemanimu kemanapun. Lelaki macam apa yang membiarkan seorang gadis berkeliaran sendirian di malam hari."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Annie tersenyum. "Memangnya sudah berapa kali aku menendang pantatmu sampai kau terjungkir?"

"Be-berisik! Aku tahu! Lagipula aku juga malas kembali sekarang karena aku akan melihat wajah kuda itu." kata Eren.

"Ya, ya… Kau bisa menganggap ini kencan, Eren." kata Annie, memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kata-katamu barusan sangat manis, Annie." kata Eren, tertawa kecil, dan sama seperti Annie, tersipu.

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Eren membungkukkan badannya, mengambil tas belanjaan Annie. "Akan kubawakan."

"Terima kasih." ucap Annie pelan.

"Ayo jalan!" kata Eren, menepuk dan mendorong punggung Annie. Annie langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya, dan Eren hanya tertawa. Senyum kecil kembali terbentuk di bibir Annie.

Mereka memulai _kencan_ mereka. Berjalan-jalan tidak tahu ke arah mana, dan mengobrol. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk membeli cemilan sebagai teman berjalan-jalan. Berjalan dengan bersebelahan di bawah langit yang gelap, menghabiskan waktu bersama, selain dari latihan rutin mereka. Annie yang cenderung pendiam, menjadi aktif berbicara. Sampai akhirnya tidak terasa semakin larut malam, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali.

Sampai di tempat pelatihan mereka berpisah.

"Barusan sangat menyenangkan!" kata Eren.

"Ya, benar." kata Annie, suaranya lembut, setuju dengan ucapan Eren.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok. Malam, Annie."

"Selamat malam." balas Annie dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya yang Eren tidak melihatnya karena wajah Annie tidak diterangi oleh cahaya.

Mereka kembali ke barak mereka masing-masing. Sampai di kamar, Eren disambut oleh teman sekamarnya yang termasuk Jean di dalamnya.

"Yo, Eren, apa kencanmu dengan Annie menyenangkan?"

"Apaan sih…" respon Eren ketus, meskipun wajahnya memerah dan bola matanya bergerak menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun. Tidak sengaja, ia melihat ke arah Jean yang masih terlihat kesal, lalu ia palingkan kembali.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Annie."

"Berisik." jawab Eren, masih ketus, terganggu dengan kata-kata tersebut.

"Wah, kau bahkan sampai repot-repot membawakan kami makanan." kata Reiner, sambil cengengesan dia menyambar kantong plastik yang Eren pegang dan membukanya.

"Hoodie?"

Eren pun tersadar, belanjaan Annie terbawa olehnya.

"Ah, ini milik Annie." ucap Eren lalu merebutnya kembali. Tanpa sepatah kata, Eren segera pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ke tempat Annie.

Dia melihat di luar ada Krista dan Ymir. Dan juga ada Mikasa yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Eren. Mengetahui hal itu, Eren bersembunyi dari jangkauan pandang Mikasa dan mendekati tempat Krista dan Ymir yang sedang mengobrol di dekat sudut barak wanita.

"Krista! Hei!" panggil Eren pelan.

Krista menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Eren?"

"Ssshhh… Bisa tolong panggilkan Annie untuk keluar."

"Panggil saja sendiri." Ymir menyela.

"Tidak mungkin! Ada Mikasa di sana! Akan menjadi masalah." kata Eren yang menunjuk ke arah Mikasa yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mina dan Hannah.

"Dia barusan keluar. Ke pemandian sepertinya. Temui saja dia langsung." ucap Ymir.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." kata Eren sedikit lega, dan mulai membalikkan badannya.

"Eits tunggu, Eren, aku ingin jatah puddingmu besok untukku. Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan agar tidak siapapun tidak mengetahui soal ini."

"Ymir… Kau—" ucap Krista namun langsung dipotong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ymir yang memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Ambil saja jatahku." kata Eren.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu." balas Ymir dan tersenyum. Eren tanpa berbasa-basi lagi langsung pergi ke arah pemandian.

Ia menunggu di dekat pemandian. Dengan posisi yang pas, tidak terlalu jauh, tidak terlalu dekat. Yang masih masuk jarak pandang jika Annie keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menuntaskan urusannya, dan tidak terlihat dari arah barak wanita.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini, Eren." suara Annie terdengar di telinga Eren setelah suara jerit pintu terdengar di telinganya. Suara Annie mengalihkan perhatian Eren, dan membuat Eren melihat ke arah Annie yang sedang mengeringkan kepalanya menggunakan handuk.

"Tidak lah! Ngomong-ngomong, ini…" Eren menyodorkan kantong belanjaan Annie.

"Sepertinya aku lupa." ucap Annie, tangannya menerima kembali barang miliknya.

"Benar… dan tidak sengaja terbawa olehku."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga lupa. Terima kasih." ucap Annie, dia mengalungkan handuknya di lehernya.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Annie.

"Di teras barakmu ada Mikasa. Ymir bilang kau ke sini. Ya kurang lebih seperti itu intinya."

"Oh, begitu."

Mata Annie menatap ke mata Eren, lalu ia memalingkannya ke arah baraknya yang masih cukup ramai di luar. Lalu ia palingkan kembali ke wajah Eren.

"Oh…" kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Annie.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eren, tidak mengerti apa maksud Annie yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, tiba-tiba Annie menggenggam tangan Eren dan menariknya menuju ke dalam pemandian dan lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar mandi bersamanya. Dengan cepat, Annie menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Eren pelan. Terlihat panik karena ia pikir ada seseorang yang datang ke sini.

Annie tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Masih membelakangi Eren, kemudian Annie menyampirkan kantong belanjaan dan handuknya di gantungan baju yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Apa ada orang yang ke sini?" tanya Eren yang berdiri di belakang Annie dan memandang gelisah punggung Annie.

"Tidak." kata Annie, lalu membalikkan badannya perlahan. "Di sini _sepi_." tambah Annie, mulai memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eren.

"Annie...?" Eren melangkah mundur seiring dengan mendekatnya Annie. Semakin mundur, punggung Eren menyentuh dinding yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Annie semakin dekat, hanya beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya.

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau ingin—" belum selesai bicara, Annie menarik kerah kaosnya, sedikit menurunkan dan wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat satu sama lain, sampai Eren bisa merasakan nafas Annie di wajahnya. Hangat, dan Eren menahan nafasnya.

Eren membuka membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya ia mendapati bahwa ia terkunci oleh bibir Annie yang mencium bibirnya. Dia merasakannya, bibir Annie yang lembut, dan terasa manis untuknya.

Awalnya ia ragu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sulit dikatakannya, dan badannya gemetar. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tidak ingin. Sehingga Eren memutuskan mengikuti arus yang menghempasnya saat ini.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Annie, sedangkan tangan Annie diletakkannya di kedua bahu Eren dan perlahan bergerak memeluknya, melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya.

Eren mendorong tubuh Annie semakin dekat, dan tangan Annie pindah ke rambut coklat Eren. Lidahnya meminta akses masuk dan Annie memberikannya. Mengeksplorasi mulut masing-masing. Sentuhan tersebut membuatnya hampir kehilangan dirinya dan setelah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka memisahkan bibir mereka.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Hijau bertemu biru, mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Hei…" panggil Annie lirih.

"Annie… Ini…"

"Temani aku lagi sebentar di sini." ucap Annie. Mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Annie, membuat Eren menelan ludahnya. Ia mengerti yang Annie maksud, dan membuat wajah Eren memerah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya…" jawab Annie, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi waktu kita tidaklah banyak."

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tahu itu." Eren pun turut tersenyum.

"Di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ingin kembali ke barakku sekarang." Annie mencium bibir Eren singkat, dan kemudian mendorong dirinya lepas dari pelukan Eren.

"Tapi kau harus lebih _jujur_ jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Jangan tiba-tiba bertingkah yang bisa membuatku panik seperti itu."

"Baiklah. Lain kali akan kucoba." jawab Annie datar, kedua tangannya mulai menggenggam ujung bawah hoodie yang ia pakai.

Eren hanya memandanginya, dan Annie mulai menarik hoodienya ke atas, melepaskannya, dan menggantungnya. Eren terkaku di tempat dan setengah tersadar ketika melihat Annie saat ini.

"Hm? Apa kau akan tetap menggunakan pakaianmu?"

"Eh… Tidak…" setelah mengatakannya, Eren menyusul melepaskan kaosnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Kemudian Annie selesai melepaskan celana panjangnya serta sisa pakaian yang masih menempel sebelumnya.

"Kemarilah." perintah Annie. Eren menurut, mendekatinya.

Tangan Eren menyentuh kerangka badannya dan perlahan turun ke pinggang, kemudian memeluknya, dan bibirnya juga memberikan kecupan di pipinya. "Apa kau merencanakan ini sejak awal?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak juga." jawab Annie singkat. "Apa kau bersedia mengikutiku kali ini?" tanya Annie dan mengecup bibir Eren singkat.

"Ya. Tentu."

Annie tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian melumat bibir Eren kembali dengan bibirnya. Tangannya menyentuh dada Eren lalu mengusapnya dan perlahan naik ke leher belakangnya. Annie mendorong Eren semakin dekat sampai dirinya duduk di atas toilet, dengan posisi bibir mereka masih terkunci satu sama lain.

Kemudian Annie memisahkan bibirnya dari Eren, mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Buat aku siap." minta Annie, merentangkan kakinya lebih lebar.

Tanpa berlama-lama Eren mencium ujung bibir Annie, lalu turun ke jenjang lehernya memberi sentuhan. Tangan Annie menggenggam tangan Eren, membawanya ke dadanya.

Eren perlahan turun, mengecup dada Annie, dan tangannya juga memberi sentuhan di bagiannya yang lain. Nafas Annie menjadi lebih berat, dan mendesah lirih. Mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak sampai terdengar sampai ke luar. Tangannya meremas rambut Eren, dan kemudian mendorong kepala Eren turun ke bawah. Eren menciumi perutnya dan kemudian turun.

Tenggelam di antara kedua paha Annie, tangan Eren menahan kedua paha Annie. Mata Annie setengah terbuka, kakinya terasa mengencang ketika Eren memulainya. Memberi sentuhan di bagian sana. Badan Annie gemetar, namun merasakan kehangatan di sana.

Menggunakan lidahnya, Eren memberi sentuhan di area tersebut. Baik gumpalan syaraf sensitif dan lipatan hangat Annie, tidak luput dari sentuhan Eren. Annie semakin kuat meremas rambut Eren. Tubuhnya semakin panas bersamaan dengan nafas di dadanya yang semakin memberat. Eren sesekali melihat wajah Annie, wajahnya semakin memerah. Mata Annie terfokus pada Eren yang berada di bawah sana.

Setelah mengecupnya, Eren bertolak, dan dua jari tangannya memasuki lipatan tersebut. Hangat dan sedikit menjadi lebih lembab dari sebelumnya. Memasukkannya, lalu sedikit menekan apa yang kedua ujung jarinya sentuh, lalu menariknya kembali. Berulang-ulang Eren lakukan. Annie memejamkan matanya, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendesah lembut sekali lagi ketika jempol Eren turut bergerak memberi rangsangan pada gumpalan syaraf yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Eren…" panggil Annie terengah-engah.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Eren mengalihkan matanya ke arah Annie yang setengah terpejam, dan tangannya tidak berhenti.

"Ya— _ngh!"_ jawab Annie yang lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya benar-benar merona, dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku siap." ucap Annie terengah.

Eren berhenti, kemudian ia berdiri. Menurunkan celananya sampai ke lutut.

"Apa dengan posisi seperti ini?" tanya Eren yang memandang ke tempat dimana Annie duduk dan bersandar.

"Kenapa memang jika seperti ini?"

"Eh… Aku rasa akan sulit. Tinggi ini terlalu tanggung untukku, dan kau akan sulit mengatur posisi tubuhmu dengan nyaman nantinya." jelas Eren. "Bagaimana jika aku yang duduk?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah." ucap Annie tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, mereka bertukar posisi. Kini Eren yang duduk dan bersandar. Annie berdiri di hadapannya. Annie kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Eren. Eren sedikit terhenyak saat Annie memegang menggunakan tangannya yang halus.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Annie, dan Eren hanya mengangguk.

Tangan Annie yang satunya memegangi bahu Eren, dan kedua tangan Eren kini berpindah ke pinggang Annie. Annie perlahan menekuk kakinya dan menurunkan tubuhnya, tangan yang satunya membimbing Eren.

Mereka mulai bersentuhan. Ketika sudah mulai masuk, nafas mereka semakin berat, kepala terasa berputar, dan tubuh gemetar. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kaki Annie yang gemetar, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menahan berat badannya.

Eren kali ini hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada Annie, kali ini Annie lah yang mengerti kapan harus berhenti, atau kapan harus melanjutkan. Mulai masuk setengah, mereka mengeluarkan suara lembut dari mulut mereka masing-masing, saat merasakan sensasi yang merambat ke otak mereka, sembari kemudian menahan nafasnya. Tangan Annie yang sebelumnya membimbing Eren, pindah ke bahunya.

Annie semakin menurunkan posisi tubuhnya, dan semakin dalam. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Eren semakin kencang dan menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Eren sendiri sedikit mendorong tubuh Annie semakin dekat dan mencuri ciuman di pelipisnya. Sampai akhirnya mencapai batas akhir yang dimana Eren tidak dapat masuk lebih dalam lagi, mereka menghembuskan nafas panjang mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Annie, mengatur nafasnya. Eren mengangguk dan kemudian Annie mengecup Eren singkat.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya agar sedikit lebih teratur, Annie mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, lebih tepatnya menggoyangkan. Annie mendekatkan tubuhnya pada wajah Eren, dan kemudian Eren menciumi dadanya di saat tangannya bergeming dengan pinggang Annie dan kemudian turun, lalu meremasnya.

Menghembuskan nafas puas, Annie menaikkan temponya. Tubuhnya semakin panas, dan berkedut dimana-mana. Tangannya berpindah memeluk leher Eren, dan membusungkan dadanya, wajahnya menjauh agar wajah Eren bisa masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

"Karena kau lupa dengan belanjaanmu, aku harus kehilangan jatah puddingku besok." kata Eren, perlahan tangannya bergerak ke perut Annie dan mengelusnya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan di minggu berikutnya, tahu."

"Memang." lalu Eren mencuri ciuman di bibir Annie. "Tetap saja, Ymir itu sialan." tangannya bergerak mengelus perlahan lalu naik, dan tidak lama ia semakin turun.

"Jadi kau menyesali ini hanya karena satu pudding, huh?" tanya Annie, mengangkat alisnya, intonasinya tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak." balas Eren.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk memberikan jatah puddingku setengah untukmu besok." ucap Annie, menghembuskan nafasnya dari sela-sela giginya.

"Benar-benar murah hati kau ini." Eren menyeringai.

Annie menepuk pipi Eren. "Tidak usah berkomentar." dan menyimpulkan kakinya di atas paha Eren.

"Lagipula kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Jadi, aku tidak akan berkomentar lebih banyak lagi." kata Eren, tertawa kecil, lalu mencium Annie.

Annie mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Eren mengernyitkan alisnya, tangannya berpindah memegangi pinggang Annie. Nafas mereka terpatah-patah, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan tempo gerakkan Annie.

Di dalam bangunan yang sangat sepi, yang di dalamnya hanya ada mereka berdua, Annie semakin menaikkan kecepatan gerakannya. Eren mendesis, yang kemudian memberi sentuhan kembali di lekukan leher Annie menggunakan mulutnya.

Annie mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan membusungkan dadanya kembali. Eren turun, menciumi dadanya. Kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Annie mendesah ketika Eren memberi sentuhan di dadanya dengan cara melumatnya, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas, memberi pijatan di sana.

"Ah—" suara tersebut keluar dari mulut Annie. Terdengar lembut dan tidak terlalu keras.

Mata Eren melirik ke arah mata Annie, mempertanyakan apa maksud dari reaksinya barusan.

"Teruskan seperti… itu…" ucap Annie sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terpatah-patah.

Eren menurutinya dan kembali melanjutkan perlakuannya terhadap Annie.

Tangan Annie menggapai rambut Eren, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Annie melumat kembali bibir Eren dengan penuh perasaan dan lebih kasar. Begitu juga dengan ritme gerakan Annie yang perlahan naik. Eren menyambut permainan lidah Annie, seiring dengan tangannya perlahan bergerak meraba seluruh badannya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Semakin hangat. Semakin terasa ngilu di sekitar area pinggang mereka. Semakin berat juga nafas mereka.

Annie memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Eren… Aku… hampir—" ucap Annie, terengah-engah. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan membusungkan dadanya kembali.

Annie semakin dekat, dan semakin mempercepat tempo mereka. Salah satu tangan Eren turun ke perut Annie, dan semakin turun, menggunakan jempol tangannya untuk memberi sentuhan di bagian gumpalan syarafnya. Semakin merangsangnya, Annie memejamkan matanya, dan lalu menghembuskan nafas puasnya.

"Ya—Seperti itu…" kata Annie, berusaha mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Sedangkan tangan Eren yang lain, menahan Annie di pinggangnya. Badan Annie terasa lengket karena keringat, dan semakin hangat.

"Sial— _ngh!_ " kata Annie yang sekaligus mengerang. Kepalanya terasa berputar hebat dan ototnya semakin mengencang, bahkan Eren bisa merasakannya, dengan semakin terjepitnya dia oleh Annie.

"E-ren…" tangan Annie meremas rambut Eren semakin kuat dan wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan sulit disembunyikan. Kemudian Annie mencapai puncaknya. Mendesah panjang. Annie menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut.

Tempo Annie sedikit menurun, dan kemudian Annie mengecup pipi Eren singkat.

"Kau…"

"Sedikit lagi." kata Eren suaranya menjadi parau, dan kini dia yang membantunya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Perlahan, dan kemudian semakin cepat. Kedua tangannya kini berada di punggung Annie.

Menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi wajahnya, Annie mencium Eren kembali di bibirnya.

Mereka menggulat kembali bibir mereka, dan tangan Eren semakin mendorong tubuh Annie. Dia semakin dekat, dan semakin menaik-turunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

Eren bertolak dari bibir Annie. "Annie…" dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah.

Dia memeluk Annie semakin erat, dan Annie mengangkat pinggulnya, menjauh, dan Eren akhirnya sampai.

Tubuh mereka berdua lengket karena berkeringat seperti di sore harinya. Mengatur nafas kembali lewat mulutnya.

"Kurasa puddingmu tidak sia-sia kau korbankan." kata Annie dan tersenyum.

"Kurasa juga begitu." jawab Eren dengan tertawa.

Mereka terbaring, dengan Annie yang berada di atas Eren, dan Eren memeluknya.

"Kau benar-benar hangat." gumam Annie, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Eren.

"Begitu juga denganmu." semakin memeluk Annie dengan erat.

"Tapi kepalamu cepat panas." ledek Annie, dan tersenyum kecil, merusak momen ketenangan di antara mereka.

"Berisik!" kata Eren, terpancing, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita kembali." tambah Eren, tersenyum saat mengecup kepala Annie, dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Ya, benar."

Kemudian Annie beranjak bangun dari pelukan Eren, disusul dengan Eren. Annie mencuri ciuman di pipi Eren, sebelum benar-benar berdiri dari tempat mereka.

"Kita sebaiknya membersihkan badan kita terlebih dahulu." ucap Annie. "Dengan air." lanjut Annie dan menyalakan shower.

"Ah, aku tidak usah."

"Sudahlah. Sini." kemudian Annie menarik Eren.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Eren ikut membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang keluar dari shower. Air yang dingin menusuk kulit mereka, namun mereka tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka selesai membersihkan badan mereka menggunakan air yang terasa segar tersebut.

Setelah selesai, mereka mengeringkan badan mereka menggunakan handuk, dan kemudian mereka memakai pakaian yang mereka pakai sebelumnya, serta merapikan kembali penampilan mereka.

"Jangan sampai tertinggal belanjaanmu itu." kata Eren.

"Aku tahu." jawab Annie, sambil mengikat kembali rambutnya yang masih basah meskipun sudah ia handukki.

Annie membuka pintu pemandian, dan melihat sekitar. Sepi tidak ada orang. Memberi sinyal untuk Eren keluar dari situ.

"Sampai besok." ucap Eren yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Annie.

"Ya."

Baru selangkah, Eren tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah Annie.

"Dan, akan kunantikan setengah jatah puddingmu yang kau janjikan untukku besok." ucap Eren menyeringai.

"Akan aku bawakan di tempat biasa." kata Annie, dan membalas senyum Eren.

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

 ** _A/N 2.0:_** _Buat next chapter, kayaknya AU. Yah, tunggu aja_ _deh.._ _. Mind for review? Ah, I already know that, of course you won't._

 _Btw, makasih loh buat yang udah ninggalin review! Khususnya Dorminchu & Marry Sykess!~ I love you :* Kritik & saran sangat diterima. Mungkin bisa pm ide atau tema atau request buat next chapter. Lumayan bisa sedikit memberi pencerahan & nambah ide yang kadang mentok._


	3. iii

**WARNING**

Ini adalah fanfic koleksi lemon/smut one-shot. Jadi bakal banyak konten dewasanya, meskipun gua berusaha nulis dengan menjaga tata bahasanya untuk meminimilasir _explicit_ -nya biar enak dibaca & ga bikin awkward.

Don't read if you don't like. Please consider everything before you read it, such as sins that you'll get, and before you waste your time here. LOL.

 **Cover credit** : ErenAnnie doujinshi; ' **That Day** ' by **ソーヤー**

* * *

 ** _A/N 1.0:_** _Ini bukan lanjutan cerita sebelumnya. Tapi delusi saat liat fanart orang, jadi bikin gue berimajinasi & nulis ini. Btw, thanks buat kalian, terutama yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Lanjutan yang sebelumnya juga belum kelar. Yang ini agak dikit vulgar kata-katanya, tapi ga parah-parah amat lah, cuma 1 kata doang. Ini juga lebih simpel & seadanya aja nulisnya. Ngebosenin gitu bisa dibilang. Yang penasaran soal nasib fic AOG & yang sempet gua hapus, silahkan nanti baca ___**A/N 3.0 8Mei2k17**_ di bawah.  
_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langit biru yang juga dihiasi oleh awan yang sedikit gelap sudah bisa terlihat oleh mata. Cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca.

Cahaya mentari tersebut membuat Eren perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang menghalangi cahaya masuk ke iris _emerald_ nya. Eren masih sedikit mengantuk, mengusahakan membuka kelopak matanya lebih lebar, mengintip ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding di atas jendela. Ia menguap lebar, membuat matanya sedikit berair.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Eren sedikit merasa sebal ketika ia terbangun pagi hari di hari libur seperti saat ini. Tapi rasa sebal tersebut tidaklah berangsur lama, ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Wanita bersurai pirang yang tidur membelakanginya, membuat Eren dingin kembali.

Eren memiringkan posisi badannya menghadap ke arah wanita yang masih memejamkan mata dan masih belum kembali dari dunia mimpi. Eren menggerakkan badannya, bergeser mendekati Annie. Kemudian Eren memeluk Annie, tubuh mereka saling menempel dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tangan kanan Eren membelai kepala Annie, dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggang Annie.

Tangan kiri Eren perlahan bergerak, menyelinap ke balik tank top yang menutupi tubuh Annie, mengelus pinggangnya dan bergerak ke perut Annie. Ia mengelusnya dengan pelan menggunakan telapak tangannya, seirama dengan tangan kanannya yang terus membelai rambut pirang Annie yang halus.

Wajah Eren ia benamkan di tengkuk Annie, nafas hangat menghembus tengkuk Annie yang tertutupi oleh surai pirangnya.

" _Mmhh…_ " Annie menggumam. Merespon sentuhan yang ia peroleh dari orang yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya.

Eren menyadari apa yang ia lakukan telah mengganggu tidur nyenyak Annie. Membuat tangan kirinya berhenti bergerak. Annie sendiri menguap, dan kemudian ia perlahan menolehkan kepalanya, badannya sedikit ia putar. Mata Annie yang setengah membuka, akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Eren yang memandang ke arahnya dengan tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm… Eren…" ucap Annie setengah mengigau.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Eren, dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Annie.

"Uh, ehm… Pagi." sapa Annie kembali. Annie mengedipkan kelopak matanya dua kali. "Sudah pagi, yah?"

Eren menjawabnya hanya dengan menggumam dan mengangguk.

Annie sadar Eren sangat dekat dengannya, dengan tangan Eren yang berada di perutnya, membuat Annie ingin bertanya pada Eren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Annie, masih setengah mengigau.

"Hm? Hanya ingin memeluk dan menyentuhmu." jawab Eren pelan. Eren menurunkan kepalanya kembali, menyandarkannya pada bantal.

"Hmm…" gumam Annie. Annie tersenyum kecil dan singkat, dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di atas tangan kiri Eren. "Kau belum lapar, kan?" tanya Annie.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi." ucap Annie, dan kembali membelakangi Eren, memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Ruangan yang sedikit gelap, membuat Annie terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya seutuhnya. Ia ingin tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi di hari libur. Apa lagi, otaknya juga terlalu malas untuk memberikan perintah bangun pada tubuhnya. Rasa kantuk yang sebagian besar masih menempel pada diri Annie, membuatnya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat dengan mudah.

"Annie…" panggil Eren lirih.

Namun, kesadaran Annie masih belum tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam tidurnya. "Hm?" sahut Annie.

"Aku ingin _itu_." kata Eren pelan, mencium jenjang pundak Annie.

Annie membuka matanya kembali, masih tidak penuh. " _Itu_?" tanya Annie. Ia bertanya hanya ingin mengkonfirmasinya, meski ia sudah mengerti apa maksud Eren.

"Uhm." gumam Eren, sebagai jawaban _ya_ darinya. "Bolehkah?" matanya kini tertuju pada sosok Annie yang membelakanginya. Tangan Eren membelai rambut Annie lebih dalam.

Annie tidak langsung memberikan jawabannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bangun." tambah Eren.

"Hmm…" gumam Annie kembali yang kelopak matanya perlahan kembali turun.

"Annie, kali ini aku ingin kau rileks, dan menikmati—"

"Lakukan saja." kata Annie memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Eren, memberinya izin.

Tangan kiri Annie menggenggam tangan kiri Eren yang berada di atas perut Annie.

"Tapi…" dan tangan Annie bergerak, membawa tangan Eren melewati pinggangnya, dan masuk ke balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah mereka. "Lakukan ini terlebih dahulu…" tangan Annie hanya mengantarkan tangan Eren ke pantatnya, menyelip ke dalam celana dalam yang ia gunakan, dan Annie memejamkan matanya kembali.

Eren mengerti, lalu mengecup pipi Annie singkat. Tanpa merespon dengan sepatah kata, tangan Eren mulai menjamahi bagian privat Annie. Eren menggunakan jarinya untuk membelai lipatan yang ia sentuh, membuat Annie mendesir, menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

Jari Eren memberi sentuhan pada lipatan tersebut, perlahan, dan rileks. Ia menggesekkan jarinya di celah lipatan tersebut. Lalu semakin naik, ujung jarinya menyentuh gumpalan syaraf Annie yang berada di tengah atas lipatan bagian privat Annie. Eren mulai memberi sentuhan, dengan menyentuhkan ujung jaringnya pada ujung gumpalan tersebut lalu menggoyangkannya.

" _Mmhhh…_ " Annie mendesah lirih, menerima rangsangan dari area tersebut. Matanya masih terpejam, dan Eren menciumi bahu yang kemudian bergerak ke leher Annie. Sebenarnya, Eren ingin mencium Annie tepat di bibirnya, dan melumatnya. Tapi Eren tidak bisa, dan tidak ingin melakukannya karena akan mengganggu Annie.

Bagian sensitif milik Annie tersebut, ia memberikan _sentuhan_ dengan santai, perlahan, dan bisa dinikmati oleh Annie. Annie mendesah kembali sebagai reaksi yang ia terima, dan tangan Eren berhenti memberi perlakuannya pada Annie. Eren memasukkan jari tangannya ke dalam celah di antara lipatan tersebut.

Eren terus menciumi, bahu serta jenjang leher Annie, menikmati wangi yang masih tercium dari tubuh Annie yang terawat. Sampai tidak lama kemudian Eren berhenti menciumi Annie, namun tangannya terus bergerak memberi sentuhan di dalam bagian privat milik Annie. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya, berulang-ulang sehingga Annie tidak ada hentinya mengeluarkan terus mengeluarkan suara lembut. Jari tangan Eren bisa merasakan bahwa area tersebut perlahan semakin basah. Tangan kanan Eren yang sejak awal membelai kepala Annie, masih tetap bergerak demikian.

Kini Eren beralih memandangi wajah Annie. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Annie seluruhnya, tapi itu bukanlah masalah untuknya, dan dia juga bisa melihat wajah Annie yang perlahan mulai memerah. Mengamati ekspresi Annie setiap kali Annie bergumam, dan mendesah, yang juga sedang memejamkan matanya.

" _Eren—"_ sekali lagi Annie kembali mendesah setengah tersadar, desahan yang lembut tersebut terdengar di telinga Eren. Annie menyebut nama Eren seperti menggumam, tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas. Di sisi lain, Eren merasakan bahwa Annie telah siap, Annie sudah sangat basah. Jarinya yang masuk tersebut merasakan kelembaman yang lebih meningkat di bagian dalam area tersebut. Eren yang sudah terbiasa, dan ia mengerti dengan itu tanpa menanyakannya pada Annie, bahwa Annie telah siap.

Eren pun melepaskan kaosnya, dan juga melepaskan celananya. Ia beranjak bangun dan berlutut, lalu ia sedikit mengangkat pinggul Annie, memposisikannya sedikit menungging ke atas, dan merentangkan sedikit kakinya. Eren sudah tahu posisi yang nyaman untuk Annie seperti ini. Posisi Annie kali ini sedikit tengkurap dan sedikit miring, wajahnya masih menghadap ke arah yang sama.

Kemudian Eren menurunkan celana, berikut celana dalam yang Annie gunakan. Sehingga mengekspos bagian privat milik Annie, terlihat sedikit memerah. Eren mengecupnya singkat, Annie hanya bergumam, dan kemudian ia mengarahkan miliknya pada milik Annie.

Ia mulai menyentuhkannya. Eren kemudian menggesekkan ujung kepala miliknya pada bibir dan klitoris Annie. Annie mendesah lembut. Eren terus menggesek saja menggunakan miliknya, merangsang Annie kembali, begitu juga untuk merangsang dirinya sendiri. Memberi Annie _sentuhan_ dengan cara dan media yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kedua tangan Eren mengambahi kedua paha Annie, mengelusnya ke atas dengan perlahan dan lalu ia meremas. Tangannya terus bergerak mengelus pinggul Annie, lalu turun dan kemudian naik kembali. Kemudian Eren mulai maju, membenamkan milikinya di celah daging sempit milik Annie. Perlahan ia mendorong perlahan, agar tidak membuat Annie merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman.

Annie menggerutu, nafas mereka berdua menjadi berat di dada. Membenamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Annie berjalan lancar karena Annie memang sudah siap. Setengah masuk, kali ini Eren yang mendesah, diikuti desahan Annie yang juga turut mengisi ruangan tempat mereka melakukan itu semua. Syaraf mereka terus mengirimkan sinyal sensasi yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kalimat ke otak mereka.

Eren terus mendorong miliknya tetap dengan perlahan, sampai Eren akhirnya tidak dapat maju dan masuk lebih jauh lagi. Eren sudah masuk dan terbenam seluruhnya. Erangan yang menggemakan ruangan keluar dari mulut Annie, tangan Annie meremas sprei, dan dia bergerak memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap seutuhnya. Lalu Eren menjatuhkan kedua tangannya, bertumpu pada ruang kosong di samping Annie untuk menahan berat tubuhnya yang mengambang di atas Annie.

Annie perlahan membuka matanya kembali, Eren pun mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Annie…"

"Eren… Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur jika seperti ini." ucap Annie, melihat wajah Eren melalui bahunya. Wajah Annie memerah, rambutnya yang tidak tertata sedikit menutupi pandangannya. Annie memutuskan untuk tidak akan, dan tidak mencoba tidur. Annie memutuskan dirinya akan menikmati ini semua.

"Eh… Ja-jadi…"

"Gerak." minta Annie, suaranya sedikit berat lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Eren pun mulai bergerak, menarik dan memasukkan kembali miliknya di dalam milik Annie. Annie mendesir, suara tempat tidur yang bergoyang juga terdengar di telinga mereka. Pinggang mereka yang saling berbenturan menimbulkan suara saat Eren mulai menaikkan irama gerakkan pinggulnya.

Salah satu tangan Eren menyelinap ke dalam tank top Annie, membelai perut Annie, mengelusnya naik ke atas dan memberi sentuhan di dadanya. Annie mendesah, genggaman tangannya di sprei semakin erat dengan semakin naik irama gerakkan Eren.

Annie mengerang sebagai reaksi, dia dekat. Eren selalu gentle terhadap Annie, namun terkadang dia bisa kasar jika Annie memintanya. Annie juga menyukai itu jika Eren bisa mengimbangi dan memperlakukannya seagresif Annie yang sering kali mendominasi Eren dalam urusan ranjang.

"Annie… dekat?" tanya Eren dengan nafas berat, matanya tertuju pada kepalanya Annie.

Annie menyempatkan menggumam dan menggerakkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban dari _ya_ , dan kembali mengerang di setiap Eren masuk. Eren tak sedetikpun memberi jeda gerakan pinggulnya. Meskipun ritmenya tidak kasar, tapi posisi tersebut membuat Annie merasakan lebih. Wajah Annie yang semakin merona merah, terutama di bagian telinga yang bisa Eren lihat.

Annie mulai merasakan kepalanya berputar, lebih dari yang Eren rasakan. Eren juga merasakan itu, karena miliknya semakin terjepit oleh Annie. Eren juga merasakan kedutan di bagian miliknya. Sama seperti Annie yang mengerang panjang dan keras, Annie merasakan kedutan yang memiliki sensasi tersendiri di bagian bawah sana.

Annie memiringkan kembali kepalanya agar Eren bisa melihatnya, begitu juga ingin melihat wajah Eren. " _Eren—Ngh—Ahh!_ " erang Annie, di saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Otot-otot Eren, terutama di bagian pangkal pahanya juga menegang. Tangannya gemetar, dan ia memeluk Annie, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung atas Annie. Eren sudah tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi.

" _Annie…_ " suara Eren parau.

" _Ya, Eren_ — _AH_ —" balas Annie. Mereka saling melakukan kontak mata. Hijau bertemu biru, bola mata mereka berdua berkaca-kaca.

Keduanya sama-sama mendesah, dan Eren juga menyusul Annie setelah ia mundur, lalu keluar.

Eren roboh di samping Annie, dan masih memeluknya. Mereka sama-sama mengatur nafasnya kembali dengan perlahan, merilekskan otot-otot tubuh mereka yang sempat mengencang. Tubuh mereka sedikit berkeringat setelah melakukan itu semua.

Urusan sarapan pagi atau bergerak sekedar untuk membuka gorden yang menghalangi cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka kembali.

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

 ** _A/N 2.0:_** _Ntah kenapa, kepikiran mau bikin ff **begini** Eren x Historia lol. Fokus, fokus, fokus, gue masih ada utang. Tapi kemungkinan besar terealisasikan, secara belon ada ff lemon EreHisu yang bahasa Indonesia. Pfft…_

 _ **A/N 3.0 8Mei2k17: ** Btw, buat chapter 3 - **You saved me and so I did** , gua hapus dulu. Karna ga tau bakal kelar kapan. Biar ff ini keliatan rapi juga. Terus buat yang **An Ordinary Girl** , gua hapus juga karna ada rencana dipindah ke sini kalo dah kelar & beberapa revisi. Serius, gua ga nyentuh ms word sama sekali selama beberapa bulan ini. Ada 2 draft fics baru buat ff ini yang edisi valentine, edisi ulang tahun, draft lanjutan YSMASID chapter 3, draft AOG chapter 3. Jadi maaf atas tidak kenyamanannya, & tunggu aja, mohon bersabar. Ini lagi ngelarin yang edisi valentine.  
_


	4. iv

**WARNING**

Ini adalah fanfic koleksi lemon/smut one-shot. Jadi bakal banyak konten dewasanya, meskipun gua berusaha nulis dengan menjaga tata bahasanya untuk meminimilasir _explicit_ -nya biar enak dibaca & ga bikin awkward.

Don't read if you don't like. Please consider everything before you read it, such as sins that you'll get, and before you waste your time here. LOL.

 **Cover credit** : ErenAnnie doujinshi; ' **That Day** ' by **ソーヤー**

* * *

 ** _A/N 1.0:_** _Ini edisi valentine yang udah ditulis sejak bulan Januari & rencana mau dipublish tanggal 14 Februari, tapi ternyata ga kelar. OMG, baru bisa dipublish di Mei, tapi ga apa-apa sih, mumpung belum puasa. Bahasanya di sini agak-agak ya. Tapi ga separah AOG lah. Tema mainstream. Anyway, thanks buat reviewnya. Review kalian bisa jadi "niat-booster" untuk menulis. RnR?_ _  
_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara dari bel pintu menggema dan mengisi ruangan yang sunyi yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang saja. Bunyi _ting-tong_ tersebut berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Hal itu membuatnya berjalan ke arah pintu setelah selesai mencuci tangannya. Sebelum ia membuka kunci pintunya, ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan mengencangkan jepit rambut pirangnya. Lalu ia menggapai engsel pintu tersebut dan menariknya.

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat oleh matanya, seseorang telah berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi cahaya yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui pintu tersebut. Memberikan salam dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sepasang iris emeraldnya sangat mengkilap layaknya kelereng yang sangat bening.

Tertegun dengan kehadiran sosok yang tak ia duga—dan nantikan, setiap kata yang ingin Annie ucapkan, tertelan kembali. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sebelum Eren memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei…" sapa Eren dengan tersenyum lebar yang ditujukan pada Annie yang terdiam di hadapannya.

Annie mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Tatapan Annie perlahan turun dari wajah Eren ke kedua tangan Eren yang sedang menahan sesuatu di dadanya.

"Apa ini…" mata Annie kembali menatap ke wajah Eren langsung. "… _surprise_?" ucapnya pelan.

Eren mengangguk dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

Annie tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum kecil yang tulus dengan kedatangan Eren yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Meskipun Annie tidak terlalu mengekspresikan rasa senang yang ia rasakan di wajahnya, tapi dadanya berdetak lebih kencang karena di dalam lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang akan kehadiran Eren. Apalagi, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat tepat untuk bersama.

"Kau datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu…" matanya turun kembali, tertuju pada sesuatu yang dibawa Eren di tangannya. "…dan juga membawa sesuatu yang aneh."

" _Hehehe…_ " tawa Eren. "Aneh? Ini tidaklah aneh tahu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Yah, begitulah…" jawab Annie lirih dan mengalihkan wajahnya singkat. Lalu ia kembali menatap ke arah kucing berbulu abu-abu yang pegang oleh Eren dan dihiasi dengan ikatan pita merah di lehernya. Kucing tersebut juga memandangi Annie dan tenang sekali, seolah-olah ia nyaman di pelukan Eren.

Annie kemudian teringat ketika ia berjalan-jalan bersama Eren. Ia pernah melamun di depan toko hewan peliharaan untuk memandangi kucing tersebut karena saat itu ia ingin memelihara kucing. Namun karena alasan finansial, ia saat itu tidak bisa mengadopsi kucing tersebut. Ya, kucing yang saat ini berada di pelukan Eren. Kucing yang sama dengan saat itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka ketika Annie tenggelam ke dalam ingatannya. Kemudian Eren menurunkannya dan kucing tersebut berjalan pelan ke dalam apartemen Annie. Mata Annie pun mengikuti sosok hewan berkaki empat tersebut pergi.

"Ehm." Eren berpura-pura batuk. "Jadi… apa aku harus pergi?" tanya Eren dengan sedikit bumbu sarkas.

Annie tersadar kembali dan menoleh ke arah Eren. "Eh?! Oh iya, masuklah." ucapnya mempersilahkan Eren masuk. Setelah Eren masuk, Annie menutup dan mengunci kembali pintunya. Lalu berjalan ke dalam mendahului Eren yang kemudian mengikutinya.

Seperti biasa, apartemen Annie selalu dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi setiap kali Eren datang berkunjung. Yah wajar saja karena Annie adalah wanita. Ditambah ada bau harum yang menusuk hidungnya, membuat Eren menyadari bahwa Annie sedang memasak sesuatu. Di sisi lain, Annie juga memakai celemek. Spekulasi bahwa Annie sedang memasak, memang tidak salah lagi.

"Apa kau sedang memasak sesuatu?" tanya Eren, seraya menebak-nebak apa yang menciptakan bau harum tersebut. Bau harum yang familiar, tapi Eren kesulitan untuk menebaknya atau mengingat sumber dari bau harum yang familiar baginya.

"Hmm… Ya." jawab Annie singkat dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Eren juga terus mengikutinya dari belakang dengan menebak-nebak apa yang Annie masak.

Sebelum sampai ke depan kompor, akhirnya rasa penasaran Eren hilang karena ia bisa melihat isi dari panci yang sedang disulut api kompor. Isi dari panci tersebut adalah cokelat. Ia merasa sangat bodoh tidak bisa menebaknya. Bahkan dia sempat lupa hari ini adalah hari apa. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan ke Annie yang mengambil kotak berwarna biru di atas meja. Ia berbalik, mendekati Eren yang memperhatikannya dan ia menyodorkan kotak tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Ini. Untukmu…" ucap Annie memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Eren, yang juga memberikan senyumnya yang indah dan tulus.

Eren menerimanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih." dan membalas senyumnya juga. Tanpa membuka pun, Eren tahu bahwa itu adalah cokelat. Cokelat valentine.

Tidak diragukan lagi, bahwa itu adalah cokelat buatan Annie sendiri. Ia memandangi kotak tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu kualitas _premium_." kata Annie.

Eren menatap kembali ke arah Annie. " _Premium_? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu _premium_. Karena buatanku sendiri…" jelas Annie.

"Oh ya. Aku ta—"

"…karena ada bonusnya juga." tambah Annie, memotong ucapan Eren.

"Bonus? Bonus a— _eh_?!" kembali, Annie memotong ucapan Eren dengan menarik kerah kaosnya. Gerakkan tangan yang cepat dan Eren tak menyadarinya. Annie menariknya untuk membuat Eren semakin dekat dengannya. Membuat wajah mereka saling behadapan satu sama lain. Eren kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh dan ingin protes, namun kemudian merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Mencegahnya untuk bisa memprotes apa yang dilakukan Annie yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Annie menciumnya tepat di bibir, dan langsung kedua tangan Annie berpindah ke masing-masing pipi Eren untuk menahan kepalanya. Annie sengaja menarik kerah kaos Eren agar Annie bisa menciumnya, memberi Eren _surprise_.

Ia melumat bibir Eren dengan kuat namun tidaklah kasar. Eren merasakan bibir Annie sedikit ada rasa cokelat, dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Dia menikmati momen tersebut sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya di posisi yang sulit untuk melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Annie di saat Annie sedang mencium dirinya untuk membuat posisinya untuk menikmatinya terasa nyaman. Tapi batin Eren— _persetan dengan itu_.

Ciuman mereka tidaklah lama, Annie mengakhirinya dengan mendorong kepala Eren menjauh darinya. Dengan menyisakan senyum di wajahnya, mata Annie kini menatap langsung ke mata Eren yang perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan iris hijaunya.

"Selamat hari valentine." ucap Annie, lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir Eren.

Salah satu sisi lain Annie yang tak terduga muncul kembali. Eren tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang menghangatkan hati yang ia rindukan.

"Ya… Selamat hari valentine." balas Eren setelah memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. Lalu ia menahan kedua bahu Annie dan mencium keningnya. Sedikit lebih lama dari kecupan singkat Annie di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya…" ucap Annie.

"Ya sama-sama." balas Eren. "Dan terima kasih juga untuk _bonusnya_." tambah Eren dan menyeringai, begitu juga dengan Annie yang wajahnya memerah.

* * *

"Annie, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Eren menawarkan diri untuk membantu Annie.

"Kau bisa mencicipi ini." jawab Annie tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sedetik pun pada cokelat yang sedang ia aduk di dalam panci. Eren memandangnya dengan tenang yang tak ingin mengganggu Annie.

Kemudian Annie mengambil cokelat cair namun kental sebanyak satu sendok makan. Ia meniupnya untuk mengurangi panas dari sampel _giri-choco_ yang akan ia cicipi. Kemudian dia mencolek cokelat tersebut menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya dan menjilatnya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak akan rasa dari cokelat tersebut, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa manisnya ini pas." ucapnya, dan mencolek kembali cokelat tersebut. "Cicipi." perintah Annie dengan menyodorkan cokelat di ujung jarinya di depan mulut Eren.

Eren melumat jari Annie tanpa ragu untuk mencicipi cokelat tersebut. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika cokelat tersebut melakukan kontak dengan indera perasanya.

"Bagaimana?" Annie menanyakan pendapat dari Eren yang bola matanya bergerak-gerak memikirkan pendapat yang akan dia katakan.

Eren mengangguk. "Yah, aku rasa ini pas." ujar Eren. "Sudah manis. Tidak terlalu manis atau kurang manis. Sangat pas."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Annie mematikan kompor. "Baguslah kalau begitu." dan kemudian ia menyiapkan cetakan yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya. "Akhirnya ini selesai juga…" ucapnya sembari menghela nafas panjangnya dan mulai menuangkan cokelat cair ke tiap-tiap cetakan.

Eren masih memperhatikan Annie yang sibuk mencetak cokelat cair dengan menggunakan cetakan. Poni rambut pirangnya menggantung di dekat matanya, membuat Annie sesekali menyingkirkannya agar tak menutupi atau mengganggu pandangannya. Jumlah cetakan tidaklah banyak, karena Annie hanya memberikannya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya seperti anggota klub bela diri _Muay Thai_ -nya dan tentunya adalah Hitch. Meskipun Hitch adalah tipe wanita yang menjengkelkan untuknya, tapi setidaknya Annie juga harus memberinya cokelat. Hanya sekedar formalitas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Annie selesai dengan itu semua. Sisanya hanya tinggal mendinginkannya saja. "Jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Dan tidak memberiku kabar terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya yang juga sambil memasukkan cokelat-cokelat tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

" _Surprise_ …?"

"Ya." tegas Eren.

"Maksudku, kau ada maksud lain ke sini, kan?"

"Hmm… Yah. Apa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan cinta yang kurindukan?" Eren mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Annie membuka mulutnya, namun ia tak sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Yah… maksudku, kencan?" lanjutnya sebelum Annie sempat membalas ucapannya.

"Hmm…" gumam Annie, tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Ia menutup matanya singkat. "Jadi itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Begitulah." jawab Eren. "Lagipula, sekarang adalah hari valentine dan hari ini libur. Aku ingin kita juga berpartisipasi untuk merayakannya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini." tambahnya dan wajahnya memerah.

Annie tidak menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Ia membereskan kembali alat-alat masaknya. Membuat Eren sedikit bingung karena ia membutuhkan jawaban dari Annie.

"Apa kau bersedia, Annie?" tanyanya terdengar seperti sedang gelisah. "Aku akan memanjakanmu loh!" tambahnya.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja. Tapi tidak usah terburu-buru." Annie menoleh ke arah jam di dinding dan memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke Eren. "Hari ini masih panjang, dan ada hal yang ingin kulakukan." lanjut Annie, ia bersandar pada meja dan di sebelah Eren.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa menunggu." kata Eren dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan kencan kita nanti? Akan membawaku kemana saja dan memanjakanku seperti apa?" tanya Annie.

Mendengar pertanyaan Annie membuat Eren tersenyum gugup.

"Eh? Em… Itu, er, aku belum merencanakannya…" jawab Eren, mengelus rambut belakangnya dengan tangannya. Tertawa kecil yang juga sedikit merasa malu.

Annie menghela nafasnya. "Yah, sudah kuduga kau memang masih belum—maksudku tidak mungkin akan merencanakannya." kata Annie tersenyum meledek Eren.

"O-oi!"

"Tenang saja, Eren. Kemanapun jika bersamamu pasti akan menyenangkan." ujar Annie, dan tersenyum meskipun tidak ditujukkan pada Eren langsung. Tapi tangannya menggenggam tangan Eren erat.

"Kau tahu Annie, itu kata-kata yang sungguh manis yang ingin kudengar." Eren balas menggenggam erat tangan Annie. Lalu dia tersenyum riang ke arah Annie, dan Annie membalasnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Yah, selama ini aku juga tidak baik jika mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung." ucap Annie, dan kemudian berdiri. Dengan sendirinya tangan mereka berdua berpisah. Namun walau hanya sebentar, itu bisa menyampaikan perasaan mereka. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menunggu kencan kita? Ingin pulang?" tanya Annie.

"Hei, hei. Aku bisa menunggu di sini. Tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja, itu bagus." ucap Annie yang juga melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Annie dan ia menyampirkan celemek yang baru saja ia lepas.

"Yah, aku bisa menonton film di sini, bukan?" tanya Eren, mengangkat alisnya kembali. "Terserah. Jika ada, aku ingin cola. Kalau tidak ada ya kopi atau susu… cokelat sekalipun tidak masalah." ujar Eren, matanya mengikuti Annie yang sedang mengumpulkan sisa-sisa cokelat yang menempel pada panci yang sudah tidak panas menggunakan sendok, menuangkannya pada mangkok yang lebih kecil. Lalu ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membersihkan cokelat yang masih menempel pada sendok yang barusan ia gunakan.

Annie mencolek sedikit cokelat lagi yang ia kumpulkan di mangkok kecil tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu mendekat ke arah Eren. "Aku tanya, apa yang kau _inginkan_?" tanya Annie kembali, kalimat tersebut mengalun lebih tegas namun lembut, lalu tangannya meraih wajah Eren dan membelai dagunya pelan.

Nafas Eren tertahan dan itu mengacaukan ritme pernafasannya. Annie memperkecil jarak di antara wajah mereka, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jari telunjuk yang dilumuri cokelat tersebut menyentuh bibir bawah Eren.

"Katakan. Apa yang kau _inginkan_ untuk _hari ini_?" bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Eren. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu perlahan mengoleskan cokelat di sepasang bibir Eren. "Setelah kita lama tidak bertemu, apa hanya sekedar kencan yang kau _inginkan_? _Hm_?" suara Annie semakin terdengar lembut dan sedikit mengintimidasi, apalagi Annie mengigit bibirnya sensual dan memberikan tatapan yang seduktif. Jantung Eren berdebar lebih kencang menatap Annie di hadapannya, jarak yang sangat dekat sehingga hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan.

Iris safir biru itu benar-benar mengkilap, bening, dan jernih. Tapi Eren juga melihat gairah di iris biru Annie yang berada di antara bulu mata yang runcing nan indah tersebut. Ditambah dengan Annie yang mengoleskan sisa cokelat di jarinya pada bibir sensualnya sendiri setelah mengoleskannya di bibir Eren, lalu mengulumnya sampai jari telunjuknya bersih dan basah itu menggoda Eren.

Eren mengerti dengan apa yang Annie maksud. Itu adalah sebuah _kode_ dari Annie, dan itu membuatnya menelan ludahnya. Wajah Eren menjadi merah, dan tangannya bergerak menggapai pinggang Annie dengan ada sedikit ragu, menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Annie tersenyum memandang iris Eren yang bewarna sama seperti _gem_ tersebut dan memperkecil jarak yang memisahkan bibir mereka sampai mereka bibir mereka bertemu kembali.

Manis. Rasa manis dari cokelat mereka rasakan di indera perasa mereka yang saling membersihkan cokelat di masing-masing dari bibir mereka, yang tidak lama mereka melakukan ciuman penuh setelah Annie yang memulai meminta akses ke dalam mulut Eren, menggulat lidahnya dengan lidah milik Eren. Nafas hangat mereka saling menghembus wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, gairah terpancarkan dari mereka berdua terlihat dari bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya. Sesekali kedua bibir mereka terpisah, untuk memberi ruang masuk udara respirasi, namun lidah liar dan lapar mereka masih saling menyatu. Kedua tangan Annie menahan pipi Eren sedangkan kedua tangan Eren lalu berpindah ke masing lekuk tubuh atas Annie yang juga mengelus turun kembali ke pinggang sampai ke pangkal paha belakangnya, Annie mengeluarkan gumam yang lirih. Sebagai respon lagi, Annie melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Eren dan Eren menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk meremas tempat kedua telapak tangannya singgah yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Annie.

Eren menurunkan tubuh Annie yang diangkatnya di atas bibir meja dengan sedikit cepat dan tergesa-gesa, membuat Annie mengeluh ketika pantatnya mendarat di atas meja. Eren pun menyadarinya dan bermaksud meminta maaf namun Annie menyelanya terlebih dahulu dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa aku terlalu berat untukmu?" tanya Annie, menatap langsung ke wajah Eren yang berjarak tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan sakral yang penuh dengan jebakan, membuat Eren bungkam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam menjawab.

"Eh. Uhm... Tidak, tidak." jawab Eren gugup, bola matanya kesana kemari. Namun akhirnya tahu cara agar keluar dari rute tersebut.

"Hmm... Bo—" belum selesai berbicara, Eren mencium Annie kembali dan memagut bibirnya. Keraguan di dalam dirinya perlahan hilang. Tangannya membelai kembali perut Annie dan naik ke atas. Menaikkan ujung kaos yang Annie pakai sampai ke bahu, mengekspos dadanya yang dibalut dengan bra hitam.

Bibirnya terus melumat bibir Annie yang terasa manis, lentur, dan berwarna merah muda cerah yang menggodanya itu. Tidak memberikan Annie kesempatan untuk protes dan mempermasalahkan pertanyaannya tadi. Tangannya kini naik, menyelinap ke balik bra tersebut.

Tangan Eren memberi sentuhan di area tersebut. Meremasnya dan membuat Annie mendesah pelan di mulut Eren. Lalu Eren juga menaikkan bra tersebut, menyingkapnya, mengekspos seluruhnya payudara Annie yang indah tersebut dan memberi kembali sentuhan dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Semua terasa lembut di tangan Eren dan juga terasa kenyal.

" _Emmhh_ …"

Ukuran yang pas di telapak tangan, membuat Eren mudah untuk memberikan sentuhannya bisa dirasakan seluruhnya oleh Annie yang mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Eren mencium sudut bibir Annie dan tersenyum, lalu bibirnya turun ke dagu sedangkan tangannya mengelus pelan bingkai tubuh Annie.

Annie merasa tubuhnya sudah tak ingin menunggu lama, ia mendorong bahu Eren ke bawah. Eren mengikutinya sehingga perlahan ia jongkok dan tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit Annie yang hangat dan lembut. Turun untuk menciumi perut Annie yang sebelumnya Eren sempat mengecup dada Annie singkat dan membuat Annie sedikit menggeliat.

Tangan Eren yang bebas kini menyingkap celana berikut dalaman Annie, memperlihatkan bagian _itu_ milik Annie. Dimana Annie merasa luar biasa panas di sana, ingin Eren segera menyentuhnya, maka ia berinisiatif akan menggapai rambut kepala Eren dan meremasnya pelan memberi Eren izin—lebih tepatnya memohon, dengan menatapnya sayu.

Namun sebelum itu, Annie mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menekuknya tanpa bertumpu pada apapun. Kaki kanannya menggantung di atas, sedangkan kaki kirinya menggantung dibawah permukaan meja. Kemudian Annie menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membelai bibir area kewanitaannya tersebut. Mengelusnya dengan jari tengahnya, naik-turun sampai ke klitorisnya dan merabanya perlahan dan singkat.

Sebelum Annie sempat menggapai rambut Eren, Eren menarik tubuh Annie semakin dekat dengannya yang duduk di bibir meja paling ujung. Annie sedikit merasa terkejut dengan itu yang tiba-tiba, dan Eren menyingkirkan tangan Annie yang sedang sibuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Serahkan padaku…" ucap Eren, tersenyum singkat pada Annie. "Kau akan menyukainya."

Eren mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangannya Annie, dan memulainya dengan mencium pangkal paha kanan. Kedua tangannya kini masing-masing berada di paha mulus Annie yang terekspos sejak awal. Perlahan bibir Eren itu menelusur ke tengah, menuju bagian kewanitaannya yang terletak di antara pangkal paha Annie. Annie menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan salah satu tangannya mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri pelan. Wajah Annie yang memerah dan jarang-jarang ditunjukkannya itu yang menuntun Eren tidak ingin berhenti menyentuh Annie.

Annie menjadi lebih sensitif. Dadanya sedikit terasa berat. Padahal dia hanya baru merasakan hembusan nafas Eren menyentuhnya. Tapi tak lama dari itu, Annie menggeliat ketika Eren mulai mengecupnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia menutup matanya. Eren menciumi dan menggunakan bibirnya untuk memagut lipatan itu. Annie mendesah pelan ketika ujung hidung Eren juga memainkan klitorisnya.

Ide nyeleneh tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Annie yang semakin terangsang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraba-raba meja, menggapai mangkok kecil yang berisikan cokelat kental itu. Kemudian ia menuangkan cokelat itu ke sekitar selangkangannya. Area kewanitaannya tak luput dari itu. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, namun apa daya ia sudah sulit mengendalikan dirinya. Di sisi lain Eren sedang sibuk memberikan sentuhannya, ia mulai sedikit memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"Oh, _my_ … **_god_**!" ucap Annie terpatah-patah. Siku tangan kirinya bertumpu pada meja untuk menahan berat badannya, dan telapak tangannya meremas kembali payudaranya.

Kepala Annie mendongak ke atas, menikmati sensasi nikmat dari sentuhan Eren. Seakan Eren sudah terlalu berbakat dengan ini. Menunda sentuhannya di area pusat, Eren menjilat cokelat yang melumuri pangkal paha Annie sampai bersih. Menciumi dan membersihkan kembali setiap cokelat di sekitar area tersebut.

Di saat Eren sedang sibuk membersihkan cokelat di sekitar pangkal paha, jari tengah tangan kanan Annie yang bebas turun, memasukan dan mengeluarkan kembali ke dalam. Ia mendesah karena sentuhannya sendiri, dan Eren pun selesai membersihkan cokelat di area sekitar. Kini dia memegang pergelangan tangan Annie, dan menahannya. Jari Annie dilumat oleh Eren, dan kemudian Eren memagut bibir kewanitaannya untuk membersihkan cokelat yang sengaja Eren sisakan untuk terakhir dibersihkan.

Annie mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas lagi. Ia terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan dari mulutnya karena sentuhan Eren yang luar biasa. Kini Eren memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam, dan lidahnya menjilat kecil cokelat di klitoris Annie. Erangan yang keluar dari mulut Annie tak bisa ditahan lagi. Stimulasi ini, stimulasi yang sangat ia rindukan dan sangat ia butuhkan.

Seperti sudah tak bisa mengendalikan kontrolnya, Annie mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Baginya Eren sangat luar biasa, selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kendali akan dirinya seperti saat ini. Annie mencoba menahan suara-suara yang menunjukkan ekspresi nikmat yang dirasakannya keluar dengan cara melumat sendiri jarinya yang sebelumnya dilumat oleh Eren. Menghisapnya kuat, di saat Eren mencium dan kemudian memagut gumpalan syarafnya itu. Eren menghisapnya, membuat seluruh otot Annie menjadi kencang. Selain itu, Eren juga semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Eren— _Mhhh—_ " tangan Annie meremas rambut Eren. Nafas hangat Eren selalu menghembusnya. Membuat Annie ingin dan semakin menginginkan seluruh _kehangatannya_.

Eren memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada klitoris sensitif Annie itu dengan menghisapnya lebih kuat. Annie mengerang, Eren tahu Annie sudah dekat, Annie semakin basah. Lalu Eren berdiri kembali. Menangkap bibir Annie dengan bibirnya, dan memainkan lidahnya. Dua jarinya yang masih memberikan sentuhan semakin cepat. Area sensitif Annie semakin disentuhnya dan ditekannya.

Annie mendorong kepala Eren. "Eren… _Stop_!" mintanya, dengan suara sedikit serak. Dadanya terasa berat dan tangan Eren yang bebas juga meremasnya. Mata terbuka setengah karena pandangannya mulai buram.

"Tanggung." Eren hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum. Tidak mempedulikan permintaanya. Annie kemudian mencoba memeluknya erat. Kedutannya di sana semakin luar biasa terasa.

"Jika kau ingin seperti itu, sebaiknya nan— _Ahh!_ " namun terlambat. Seperti tersambar petir kepalanya, Annie mencapai orgasmenya. "Eren! _—Ungh—Ahh!_ " erangannya lolos dari mulutnya dan nama Eren menggema di ruangan. Annie mengerang keras yang sudah tak bisa ditahan, sama seperti sesuatu yang menyembur dari sana. Membasahi pergelangan tangan Eren, dan tangan Eren akhirnya berhenti.

" _Oops_ …" Eren mencium pipi Annie dan kemudian menelusur ke pelipisnya. "Kan? Sudah kubilang kalau itu tanggung. Kau sampai _squirt_." bisiknya, dan mengecup pipi Annie.

Annie mengatur kembali nafasnya yang masih berat. "Sialan kau Yeager. Li-lihat saja malam nanti!" ucapnya masih terengah-engah, merasakan miliknya masih berkedut. Eren hanya tersenyum.

Eren kini menatap wajah Annie. "Bagaimana? _Good_?" tanya Eren, menyeringai bodoh. Ia sangat senang bisa membuat dan melihat Annie seperti ini.

"Ya… _Luar biasa_. Keahlianmu ternyata tidak tumpul." Annie tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya.

Eren melipat poni rambut Annie yang menutupi wajahnya. Memandangi wajahnya yang indah dengan senyuman. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengelus bingkai badan Annie perlahan. Pelahan Annie juga membaringkan badannya yang membuat wajah mereka menjauh kembali. Lalu kedua kakinya dilingkarkan pada pinggang belakang Eren untuk mendorongnya semakin dekat.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk menyelesaikan giliranmu." ucap Annie. " _Please_ , Eren… Aku _menginginkanmu_ …" Annie memohon, wajahnya merah.

Kedua kaki Annie ia rentangkan mengambang. Lalu dua jari tangan kanannya turun untuk membelai bibir kewanitaannya. Lalu membukanya dengan membentangkannya menggunakan dua jarinya itu.

Eren kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Annie untuk menciuminya. Lalu perlahan naik memberi sentuhan di leher Annie. Nafas hangat Eren di lehernya, membuat Annie memejamkan matanya.

" _Kemarilah…_ " bisik Annie.

Di sela kesibukannya yang membuat Annie mendesah, Eren mulai melepas ikat pinggang yang mengencangkan celana jeansnya. Eren menyeringai di jenjang leher Annie.

" _Yaa… Annie…_ " bisik Eren pelan di bawah telinganya, yang sekali lagi menyentuh lipatan hangat milik Annie yang sudah basah. "Aku juga _menginginkanmu_ …"

"Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi… _Eren_ …" Annie mengeluh dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas rambut gelap Eren.

 _ **-tbc-**_

 _ **Part I of II~**  
Sampai ketemu kapan-kapan~  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N 2.0: ** Btw, buat chapter 3 - **You saved me and so I did** , gua hapus dulu. Karna ga tau bakal kelar kapan. Biar ff ini keliatan rapi juga. Terus buat yang **An Ordinary Girl** , gua hapus juga karna ada rencana dipindah ke sini kalo dah kelar & beberapa revisi. Serius, gua ga nyentuh ms word sama sekali selama beberapa bulan ini. Ada 2 draft fics baru buat ff ini yang edisi valentine, edisi ulang tahun, draft lanjutan YSMASID chapter 3, draft AOG chapter 3. Kelar kapan deh~ Ga tau. Pft.  
_


	5. v: Wild Dog - one

_**A/N 1.0:**_ _Lagi pengen nulis EreHisu AU. Terinspirasi dari ilustrasi high school AU yang digambar Isayama, & fancomic EreHisu yang Wild Dog. Dosis EreAni juga ada, tapi nanti. Karna cerita ini ga cukup satu chapter. Mungkin akan habis dalam dua atau tiga chapter. Cerita ini pake pair EreHisu & EreAni._

* * *

.

.

.

Tatapan matanya bagaikan binatang buas.

Mata yang sebelumnya tertuju pada mangsanya, kini hanya menjadi tempat bara berpijar yang telah usai kobaran apinya.

Perkelahiannya melawan Jean dan kawannya telah usai. Mungkin hari ini bisa dibilang kalau ia menang melawan mereka. Karena Jean dan dua kawannya itu memilih mundur.

Walaupun Eren sendiri kembali dengan beberapa luka, lebam, dan rasanya nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, khususnya di bagian wajahnya, akan tetapi ia cukup puas karena setidaknya ia bisa membuat mereka babak belur tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Sosoknya terlihat lelah dan lusuh. Penampilannya kini menjadi terlihat lebih mencolok, membuat menarik perhatian setiap orang yang dilewatinya di lorong kampus yang cukup ramai.

Tak luput _Queen Bee_ juga.

Perhatian _ratu_ dari layar ponsel pintarnya teralihkan padanya. Memandang wajahnya lalu turun ke badannya yang mengenakan baju yang sudah lusuh dan robek di bagian dada. Bercak darah yang telah mengering juga terlihat di baju yang ia kenakan dan ujung bibirnya.

Historia memandang ke wajahnya kembali, akan tetapi Eren hanya menatap tajam ke depan seakan tak peduli dengan siapapun. Ia seperti sedang tak merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain. Eren berjalan terus meskipun mata Historia mengikutinya.

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Anjing liar…" sebutan itu keluar dari mulut Historia.

 _Dia kurang lebih memang seperti itu._

Sebutan _khusus_ untuk Eren dari Historia. Menurut pandangan Historia, dia memiliki mata yang bagus, dan sangat menarik. Membuat Historia menyukainya. Tatapannya tajam seakan tak ingin melepaskan mangsanya, dan tatapan lembut yang membuat nyaman.

Sikapnya yang sedikit Historia ketahui, yaitu tak mau terlalu dikekang. Selalu ingin berjalan menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan bebas. Apa adanya.

Historia iri dengan itu.

Mendengar itu, membuat langkah Eren terhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Historia.

"Hah? Apa itu?" intonasinya datar, tak ada rasa tersinggung dari caranya menyahut meskipun ia tahu sebutan tersebut memang ditujukan untuknya. Ataupun mungkin Eren terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi itu.

Memang tidak salah lagi. Dia memang _cocok_ baginya. Historia memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki dan menjinakkan _anjing liar_ itu.

* * *

 ** _2 JAM SEBELUMNYA_**

* * *

"Historia, aku memiliki tempat _KKN_ di kampung halamanku." kata Reiner.

"Oh ya? Dimana itu?" tanya Historia, cukup datar dan tangannya tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Di stasion televisi terkenal. Kau tahu ELD TV, kan?"

"Hmm, ya. Aku tahu itu."

"Aku memiliki kenalan kakak kelas yang telah bekerja di sana. Dia menawariku untuk magang di sana, tapi maksimal hanya empat orang saja. Kita paling tidak butuh dua orang lagi." jelas Reiner panjang.

"Siapa saja asal tak menyebalkan ataupun merepotkan. Aku tak masalah selama aku bersamamu." ucap Historia, mengunci layar ponselnya. Ia masih tak melakukan kontak mata dengan Reiner saat mengatakannya.

Tapi, kalimat itu membuat Reiner senang dan berbinar-binar. "Ya! Aku akan mengajak Bertholdt dan Annie."

Historia terdiam sejenak.

Ia rasa Bertholdt dan Annie tak masalah. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang bisa diandalkan seperti Reiner. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Historia ingin bersama Reiner. Historia harap, jika bersama dengannya, bisa membuat KKNnya lancar.

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan padamu untuk mengajak mereka. Aku yang akan menulis proposal pengajuannya." kata Historia.

"Siap, yang mulia!" respon Reiner spontan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui mereka dulu." tambahnya, pamit pergi.

"Ya. Aku juga ada urusan. Aku tunggu kau di loker biasa setelah dua jam lagi."

"Baiklah." Reiner bersemangat, dengan dada yang bergetar karena barusan.

Mereka berpisah, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tujuan mereka yang saling berlawanan.

Historia merasa telah melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

Tapi kali ini teringat dengan itu. Dia seharusnya mengajak Eren ke dalam kelompoknya. Dia sangat cocok untuk ini.

Seorang penyendiri yang sering kali melakukan apapun sendirian. Dia juga memiliki nilai yang bagus. Memiliki sikap yang cukup santai dan ramah pada siapapun, tanpa pernah berusaha meninggikan ataupun merendahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap orang lain. Sosok sepertinya memang bisa diandalkan.

Dan yang sangat spesial di mata Historia adalah, mata hijaunya yang cerah dan mengkilap itu. Matanya sekan menarik matanya.

Sangat kebetulan dan sangat beruntung untuk Historia. Kata Reiner, Bertholdt tak bisa masuk ke kelompok mereka karena sudah _ditawan_ oleh Pieck dan Porco. Slot kelompok Historia masih kosong satu. Historia harap—ingin, Eren bersedia berkelompok dengannya.

"Tidak. Lupakan barusan." jawab Historia. Ia menoleh ke kanannya, ada Reiner yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan juga ada Annie di belakangnya menggendong gitarnya.

Tatapan mata Eren melembut, sama seperti setiap kali mereka berbicara. Tatapan yang ia inginkan dan ia rindukan. Itu membuat Historia kali ini sedikit gugup.

"Belum. Kenapa?" jawab Eren.

Historia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menarik nafas. "Aku ingin mengundangmu masuk ke dalam kelompokku, jika kau tak keberatan." kata Historia terus terang, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Tatapan Eren yang tertuju pada dirinya sekarang merupakan salah satu hal yang Historia sukai. Tatapan lembut yang menyejukkan hatinya. Berbeda jauh dengan yang lain yang kebanyak pasti menatapnya dengan nafsu, ataupun dengki.

Baginya, Eren adalah satu-satunya orang yang menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Tetap terlihat tulus meskipun ia berbicara dengan orang yang selalu memakai topeng.

Historia harap, _tatapan Eren ini tidak seperti senyum Historia pada yang lain._

Dan kali ini membuat perasaannya semakin membesar sejak hari itu. Historia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ke kanan. Ia melihat Reiner mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, rencana akan dimana, dan siapa saja anggotanya? Aku juga masih belum menemukan tempatnya."

Historia menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan jarinya ke kanan, menunjuk pada Reiner dan Annie.

"Mereka?" tanya Eren.

"Uhm." jawab Historia. "Untuk tempatnya akan di stasiun ELD TV. Mengenai itu, lebih detail tanyakan pada Reiner saja. Karena dia yang merekomendasikan tempat itu." mencoba menatap mata Eren kembali.

Tapi Historia mendapati bahwa tatapan Eren semakin lembut, dan tertuju pada seseorang.

 _Annie..._

Seketika Historia menjadi gelisah karenanya. Ia yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Eren menatap Historia kembali. "Aku tak masalah." ujar Eren. "Apa kau yakin, tak apa-apa jika aku masuk kelompokmu?" tanya Eren, meyakinkan Historia dan dirinya sendiri.

Historia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, ya… Tidak apa-apa. Justru itu—"

"Hei Historia. Aku membawanya." Reiner berteriak, memotong perkataan Historia yang memang akan ia potong. Ia berterima kasih pada Reiner di dalam hati.

Annie berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, datar. Seperti orang yang sedang merasa bosan.

"Reiner, aku mengajak Eren tak masalah, kan?" tanya Historia.

Reiner tersenyum. "Ya, tak masalah." ia menatap Eren kali ini. "Yo, Eren. Ada apa denganmu itu? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali."

"Ah, seperti biasa. Mengusir lalat." jawab Eren ketus karena sedikit merasa kesal mengingat itu. Dan suasana menjadi hening.

Keheningan di antara mereka hanya berlangsung sebentar. Reiner tahu, Eren menjawab sedikit ketus karena ia tak ingin membicarakan soal itu.

Reiner memilih untuk mengalihkan topik. "Jadi kau setuju ikut kelompok kami?" tanya Reiner mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya… Jika tidak masalah."

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah. Justru itu bagus!" kata Reiner, dan tertawa. "Aku juga ingin memandumu, berjalan-jalan di kampung halamanku." mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, mengajak Eren melakukan _bro-fist_.

Eren menyeringai. "Akan ku nantikan itu." dan meninjukan kepalan tangannya.

Reiner dan Eren merupakan teman baik. Mereka terkadang bermain dan berjalan-jalan bersama. Eren termasuk orang yang telah banyak membantu Reiner yang merupakan mahasiswa perantauan di kotanya.

"Oh iya. Annie juga akan bergabung." kata Reiner.

"Mohon kerja samanya." kata Annie pelan, menatap Historia singkat untuk memberikan salam. "Kelompok ini terlihat menjanjikan." dan kemudian menatap Eren.

Hijau bertemu biru. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Historia bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam mata Eren menjadi lebih melembut. Bahkan lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Annie, Annie pun juga demikian. Matanya terlihat menjadi berbeda ketuka menatap si Yeager. Tidak seperti tatapannya pada yang lain seperti biasanya.

 _Tatapan itu… Tatapan yang aku—_

Lalu Eren tersenyum, dan menghentikan kata-kata di benaknya. Senyumannya membuat hatinya sejuk, tapi di sisi lain juga semakin menambah kegelisahannya. Dia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tuhan sepertinya sedang membolak-balikkan perasaannya.

Rasanya itu seperti anjing liar itu telah dijinakkan orang lain. Meski masih belum seutuhnya benar, tapi dia juga merasa yakin dengan itu. Karena itu juga, dia sadar.

Ia ingin dan harus memilikinya bukan sebagai tuan yang ingin menjinakkan seekor anjing liar menjadi anjing peliharaan, tapi lebih.

Yaitu memilikinya sebagai manusia dan sebagai dirinya. Dan Historia sadar bahwa keinginan sebelumnya salah. Bertentangan dengan perasaannya sendiri dan sikap Eren.

Akhirnya dia mengerti.

Historia memejamkan matanya. _Apa aku bisa…?_ Lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia ingin menyingkirkan pikiran ini sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan menulis proposal pengajuannya, dan juga membuat grup _chat_ untuk kita." kata Historia, lalu menatap Annie. "Annie, apa _line_ mu aktif?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aktif. Aku menggunakannya."

"Oke…" dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke Eren. Sedikit ada rasa gugup yang bercampur dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana denganmu, Eren? Apa kau menggunakan _line_?"

"Oh ya. Aku menggunakannya juga." jawab Eren singkat dan jelas.

 _Karena_ sticker line _itu bagus dan lucu-lucu…_ Ia ingin menambahkan kalimat itu, tapi rasanya tak penting untuk dikatakan.

"Apa _ID_ mu? Aku tak berteman denganmu." tanya Historia, mengeluarkan kembali ponsel dari sakunya.

Ia memang tak berteman, dan tak memiliki Eren di kontak _line_ nya. Begitu juga di sosial media manapun. Eren dulu memang sempat bergabung dengan grup _chat_ kelas mereka, namun ia keluar.

Alasannya karena _menyebalkan_. Tentu saja menyebalkan karena grup _chat_ kelas hanya diisi dengan rumpian dan obrolan tak jelas. Fitur _mute_ pun juga percuma baginya.

Historia yang dulu termasuk _jual mahal_ , belum sempat meng _add_ Eren. Dia saat itu terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Tapi kali ini, dia ada keharusan untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini adalah kesempatan emas yang. Ia membuang rasa gengsinya jauh-jauh untuk ini.

Hanya beberapa orang terdekatnya saja yang memiliki Eren di daftar kontak _line_ mereka. Seperti Reiner, yang juga diminta Eren untuk tak memberikan kontaknya pada orang lain tanpa seizinnya, ataupun mengundangnya ke dalam grup _chat_ omong kosong—apapun, jika Eren tak memintanya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, bisa dibilang Reiner merupakan _informan_ Eren. Dia yang sering kali meneruskan informasi dari grup _chat_ kelasnya kepada Eren.

"Eren,"

"Eren…" Historia menirukannya sambil mengetik.

" _Dot_ ,"

"Titik?" tanya Historia.

"Ya. Eren, _dot—titik_ , Yeager."

"Eren, dot, Yeager." eja Historia. "Oh ya, ini ada." Historia tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum tidak hanya karena ia cukup senang akhirnya mendapatkan kontaknya, dia tersenyum karena Eren memiliki _ID_ yang simpel dan bagus. Selera yang bagus.

"Oke. Untuk detail selanjutnya, seperti tempat dan jadwal akan dibicarakan lewat grup _chat_ saja agar jika lupa mudah ditemukan dan diingat kembali." kata Historia, sambil menekan tombol _add_.

Ponsel Eren yang berada di saku celananya berdering dan bergetar. Namun Eren hanya mendiamkannya.

"Ya." jawab Eren dan Reiner bersamaan. Annie hanya mengangguk.

"Reiner, jangan lupa tuliskan dengan detail nanti." minta Historia.

"Siap!" jawab Reiner tegas.

* * *

Kamar tidurnya sangat sunyi. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain detak dari jam dinding.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Historia masih terbangun. Terbaring di atas kasurnya, matanya menatap ke layar ponselnya. Berusaha mengistirahatkan diri setelah ia menulis proposal pengajuan.

Bukan karena sulit tidur, tapi ia tak bisa melupakan hari ini. Rasa gelisah masih sedikit ia rasakan, tapi lebih dari itu, Historia terus terbayang akan dirinya. Senyumnya, matanya, wajahnya. Sosoknya bagaikan menjegalnya untuk tidur.

Kali ini perasaan tersebut mendominasinya. Tak bisa ditekan atau pun disingkirkan. Ia merasa terlalu antusias dengan ini. Dia mencoba sedikit memahaminya dengan meng _stalk_ akun _line_ nya, namun sangat biasa. Dia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan meng _chat_ Eren terlebih dahulu.

Ia mencoba menggunakan cara sederhana untuk sedikit memahaminya. Dia mencoba mencari _ID_ nya di berbagai sosial media seperti _instagram_ , _facebook_ , _twitter_ , dan lain-lain.

Ia berhasil menemukan akun Eren di _instagram_. Rupanya ada cukup banyak foto. Dia sepertinya lumayan narsis. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa foto _selfie_ nya.

Di sana ada juga fotonya ketika di gym. Ternyata Eren merupakan tipe orang yang menyukai _fitness_. Beberapa kegiatan _fitness_ nya, diabadikan di sana. Seperti satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto Eren bersama dengan Reiner.

Di foto itu, mereka berdua berdiri sejajar dan tersenyum. Baik perbedaan tinggi dan besar badan bisa terlihat cukup signifikan. Namun Eren ternyata memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Melihat itu, membuat wajah Historia memerah.

 _Dia benar-benar_ hot.

Otot-ototnya, perutnya, lengannya, kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat menarik dan sedap dipandang matanya. Historia yakin, jika wanita lain melihat ini, pasti bisa langsung menyukainya. Dan benar, ada beberapa wanita yang tak dikenalnya berkomentar di foto tersebut. Mereka semua menyukainya. Eren hanya membalas mereka dengan ucapan terima kasih saja.

Dia benar-benar sempurna. Ia semakin terbayang dan terbayang di kepala Historia. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas, nafasnya juga sedikit memberat.

Ia mulai membayangkan— _Eren ada di atasnya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Nafas hangatnya menghembus wajah Historia_ —

Historia mengingat senyum dan tatapan lembutnya, mengaplikasikannya pada delusinya kali ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha membayangkan bagaimana aromanya, lembut tubuhnya yang masih belum ia ketahui.

— _Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Eren dan_ —dirinya kini memejamkan matanya— _Tangan Eren menjamah tubuh kecilnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Historia mengenggam pergelangan salah satu tangan Eren, membimbingnya menyentuh dadanya. Ia ingin agar Eren bisa tahu dan merasakan_ —dadanya yang kini berdebar lebih kencang karenanya, sama seperti tangannya sendiri yang berada di dadanya saat ini.

Historia meremasnya pelan sama seperti— _Eren yang juga melakukannya. Memberi ciuman di bibirnya, lalu turun ke dagu, tersenyum, dan kemudian jenjang lehernya._ —Historia merasakan dirinya menjadi lebih sensitif,— _nafas hangat Eren membuat Historia semakin tidak bisa menahan lagi_ —

Beberapa kancing piyamanya ia lepaskan, dan menurunkan celananya. Tangannya yang lain yang bebas kini mulai turun, membelai perut bagian bawahnya sendiri, dan rupanya dia mulai berkeringat walaupun ruangannya memiliki _air conditioner_. Dinginnya ruangan sepertinya tak berpengaruh untuknya. Dia sudah merasakan dirinya menjadi hangat dan kemudian menjadi panas.

Tangannya semakin meluncur ke bawah, ia menekuk kakinya lalu merentangkannya, dan menarik nafas perlahan. Tangannya gemetar. Ada sedikit keraguan, namun akhirnya tangannya menyelinap di balik celana dalamnya, ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya di antara selangkangannya, membayangkan Eren lah yang melakukannya.

— _Perlahan ia menggunakan jarinya untuk membelai lipatan hangat nan basahnya dan_ —" _Ya Tuhan…Ahnh…"_ —dia mulai menggesek-gesekannya dengan jarinya, Historia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah basah. Membusungkan dadanya— _Eren lalu menciuminya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih menyentuh di dadanya._ _Dia melakukan semuanya perlahan dan hati-hati. Kemudian menurunkan sisa kain yang masih menempel itu sampai ke bawah lututnya_ —tak lama kemudian Historia menggunakan jari-jarinya itu untuk menggoyang gumpalan syaraf-syarafnya secara perlahan dengan ujung jarinya. Ia mendesah pelan. Area yang disentuhnya memutar merupakan bagiannya yang paling sensitif saat ini.

Historia mengusap bibirnya yang mulai kering dengan lidahnya. Lalu Historia melakukan improvisasi dengan mulai memasukan dua jarinya, lantas sebagai reaksi Historia mengerang nikmat karena itu. Dia memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Ia menekan di sana dan— _Ya Tuhan… Sungguh terasa di sana_ —dia sensitif, dia tetap harus menjaga konsentrasi dan fokusnya dengan mengigit bibirnya yang kemudian membayangkan— _Eren mulai membawanya melayang dengan sentuhan tangannya. Ia mencium bibir Historia_ —dan nafas Historia tersedak— _tak berdaya dengan kenikmatan yang sederhana ini_ —kenikmatan akan sentuhannya sendiri yang semakin merangsangnya dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya puas.

Ia menambahkan lagi jarinya dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam lalu mengeluarkannya— _dia sekarang semakin basah_ —Historia terlalu menikmati ini semua— _suara yang terdengar di telinganya kali ini hanyalah nafasnya yang semakin cepat dan kemericik di bawah sana_ —dan dia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah _dekat_.

Sensasi ini, nikmat ini— _sulit ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Beberapa sentuhannya berhasil menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dan berhasil membuat Historia mendesah_ —dan menegang.

Kemudian ia menaikkan pinggulnya dengan kaki yang menekuk menjadi tumpuannya selaras dengan semakin cepatnya pergelangan tangannya bergerak. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya semakin kehilangan kendali. Kakinya gemetar dan menjadi semakin tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya.

Wajahnya memerah— _dan Eren tersenyum padanya, yang kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di jenjang leher Historia yang mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangan Eren yang terus bergerak memompanya membuat_ —pikiran Historia berdengung, tak karuan, dan erangan pecah di kamar apartemennya.

Ia semakin tak kuasa dangan ini. Historia tak begitu yakin dengan seperti apa rasanya sentuhan Eren yang sebenarnya. "Eren— _ngh_ —" erangnya pelan. Tapi ia rasa ini cukup, mengkhayal Eren menyentuhnya seperti itu di kepalanya sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sial— _mmh_ — _ahh_!" Historia menggigit bibirnya, menahan nafasnya, dan kedua pahanya semakin menjepit tangannya yang menyentuh dirinya. Sesaat setelah ada sensasi _aneh_ , tubuhnya menggeliat, ia sudah tak bisa menahan lagi. Kemudian Historia mencapai klimaks dari kenikmatan itu— _dan memeluk Eren erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya_ —

Setelah itu ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi lemas, ia menurunkan pinggulnya yang awalnya mengambang, dan meluruskan kakinya. Nafasnya berat, lengan di keningnya, dan Historia mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Kembali ke kenyataan, terdapat sedikit rasa kekecewaan di dalam dirinya karena ia kehilangan kontrolnya, dan hanya dirinya dan delusinya saja yang memuaskannya malam ini.

Tapi Historia berharap saat memejamkan matanya kembali, bahwa akan bisa memilikinya dan merasakannya bagaimana dia yang sesungguhnya nanti. Mendapatkan kenikmatan dan kesenangan lebih dari _dia_ secara langsung.

 _Wild dog…_

Mengingat senyum dan tatapan lembut Eren hari ini, dan membayangkan— _Eren berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya hangat_ — membuat Historia tersenyum.

Historia berharap _dia_ akan datang ke dalam mimpinya.

.

.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 _ **A/N 2.0:** Chapter ini emang cuma begitu aja kok wkwk. Tapi gue dah punya rencana besar buat cerita ini. RnR? Berikan saya semangat buat lanjut dong~  
_


End file.
